Wonkyu It's Hard
by ChoEunHye12
Summary: Begitu seseorang itu mengangkat kepalanya dan menoleh ke arah Kyuhyun, mendadak semuanya terasa kaku. Dunianya terasa berhenti. Tubuhnya menegang, dan ngilu kembali menyerang dadanya yang sesak./ WONKYU HAEKYU ZHOUKYU! Chap 8 Update. Maaf setahun nggak update. Ini udah update koook... :))
1. Chapter 1

Angin berhembus perlahan memainkan surai cokelatnya. Mata obsidiannya tersembunyi di balik kelopak matanya. Dan, jantung pemuda itu berdetak sangat cepat. Sampai-sampai rasanya jantung itu ingin menembus rusuknya. Bibirnya bergumam,

"Siwon sunbae, saranghae..."

Kalimat yang sempat membebani lidahnya kini terucap jua. Tangannya yang memegang setangkai mawar masih bergetar dengan hebatnya. Ia masih menunduk dalam-dalam. Belum berani menatap pemuda yang ia sukai.

Perlahan ia merasa kalau-kalau mawar di tangannya mulai terambil. Dan perlahan ia membuka matanya dan mendongakkan kepala. Tentu ia menangkap senyum lembut dari pemuda bernama Siwon barusan. Setangkai mawarnya pun sudah ada di tangan Siwon, sejajar dengan kepalanya. Ia sempat melengkungkan senyum sebelum akhirnya kembali menelan kecewa manakala Siwon menjatuhkan mawar itu dan menginjaknya hingga mahkota bunga itu terlepas dari kelopaknya...

~.:.:.:.:.:.:.:.:.:.:.:.:.:.:.:!08*80!:.:.:.:.:.:.:.:.:.:.:.:.:.:.:.~

**It's Hard **

**Part 1**

**Author: Cho Eun Hye / LKyuLala**

**Main Cast: Cho Kyuhyun, Choi Siwon**

**Main Pair: WonKyu!**

**Genre: Romance**

**Rating: PG-15**

**Desclaimer: Siwon belong to Kyuhyun. Kyuhyun belong to me! :p Oh no! Kyuhyun belong to Siwon. :D**

**A/N: YAOI! Don't Like? Read it first, then you'll know you like it or not. I don't know the good title for this fanfic. So, I was titling this fic with that weird title. Oh my God!**

~.:.:.:.:.:.:.:.:.:.:.:.:.:.:.:!08*80!:.:.:.:.:.:.:.:.:.:.:.:.:.:.:.~

Kyuhyun. Ia terhenyak mendapati perlakuan yang Siwon lakukan terhadapnya. Menolaknya mentah-mentah seolah ia memang makhluk menjijikkan.

"Kau pikir aku gay? Tsk! Lucu sekali, Cho Kyuhyun. Murid terpandai seantero sekolah ini ternyata memiliki kelainan. Menjijikkan!" desis Siwon yang disahuti tertawaan segala yang ada di tempat kejadian itu.

Kyuhyun hanya dapat menundukkan kepalanya. Menyembunyikan segala rasa malu yang ia rasa. Ia salah. Keputusannya salah... Apa salahnya mencintai lelaki?

-oOo-

Kyuhyun mengedarkan pandangannya ke segala penjuru kantin. Nampan berisi makanan kini di tangannya. Saatnya mencari tempat duduk. Sekali lagi ia mengedarkan pandangannya. Ia hiraukan segala tatapan yang seolah mengintimidasinya dan mengatainya menjijikkan. Sekarang ia mencari Kim Ryeowook pula. Sahabatnya. Tumben sekali, sahabatnya yang beda kelas itu tak ada di kantin. Biasanya Ryeowook akan duduk di salah satu meja untuk menunggunya. Hanya sekedar makan bersama.

Ah! Ketemu!

Tapi, lagi-lagi Kyuhyun harus menelan pahitnya kecewa. Ryeowook hanya memandanginya sekilas tanpa bermaksud menyapanya. Anak laki-laki lainnya duduk mengelilingi Ryeowook. Ah, itu teman sekelasnya. Kyuhyun hanya merengut menanggapi tingkah sahabatnya. Ia akhirnya duduk di meja yang baru saja kosong, di sudut kantin.

"Selamat makan!" bisiknya senang.

Belum sampai sesuap pun makanan masuk ke mulutnya, mendadak ia dikagetkan dengan bunyi handphonenya yang meraung-raung. Ada sebuah pesan baru.

**From: Ryeowook**

**Mianhae. Mungkin sekarang kita harus sedikit menjaga jarak jika di sekolah, Kyuhyun-ah. Kau tahu apa maksudku, kan? Selamat makan. Makanlah dengan lahap, okay?**

Hati Kyuhyun mencelos. Bahkan sahabatnya pun takut berdekatan dengannya. Sejak kejadian seminggu yang lalu —Kyuhyun menyatakan perasaannya pada Siwon— semua orang menjauhinya. Menatapnya sinis dan seolah mengatainya menjijikkan. Bahkan tak jarang dari mereka sengaja mengerjai Kyuhyun. Ia sadar, keputusannya untuk menyatakan cinta pada Siwon saat itu adalah salah besar. Salah besar karena mereka sama-sama lelaki. Hal itu masih cukup tabu di sini. Maka tak ayal mereka pun menyudutkan Kyuhyun, dan membuatnya terasingkan.

"Hey, dia itu Cho Kyuhyun, kan?"

"Hm, kau benar. Dia gay. Menjijikkan sekali. Dia bertingkah seperti tak ada wanita lagi di dunia ini."

Kyuhyun hanya bertingkah seolah ia tak mendengarkan apapun. Tapi tentu saja tak dapat ia pungkiri kalau hatinya terasa sakit sekali. Sungguh, ia ingin menangis sekarang ini. Ia pun ingin meneriaki semua yang mengatainya. Dan lagi-lagi tak ada gunanya. Ia hanya seorang minor di sini.

-oOo-

Choi Siwon namanya. Katakan saja dia kaya, pandai, dan sangat terkenal. Katakan saja ia begitu tampan. Sangat tampan malahan. Orang bilang, Siwon itu seperti dewa-dewa pada cerita Yunani kuno. Tampan dan sempurna. Orang bilang, Siwon itu seperti malaikat. Wajahnya seolah-olah bersinar ditimpa matahari acap kali dia lewat di koridor kelas. Orang bilang, Siwon itu seperti pangeran-pangeran dalam buku dongeng. Selalu diceritakan sebagai sosok yang sempurna. Orang bilang, ah orang bilang. Terlalu banyak orang bilang. Pada kenyataannya adalah Siwon orang yang cukup arogan. Yah, cukup arogan. Cukup.

Masih ada bagian kecil dari hatinya yang mengatakan kalau dirinya adalah orang yang baik. Kebaikan yang tertimbun di balik sosok 'God-of-Love' yang justru lebih sering menghabiskan waktu Sabtu dan Minggunya dengan wanita yang berbeda ketimbang ke gereja

Tapi tetap saja masih ada bagian kecil dari hatinya yang menaruh belas kasihan pada pemuda kurus dan pucat di depan pandangan matanya.

Orang yang pernah menyatakan cinta padanya tanpa malu di depan umum.

Kyuhyun

Sedetik ia tampak menggingit bibirnya sebelum akhirnya kembali memasang senyum angkuh.

SPLASH!

Siwon sedikit mengernyit saat air kotor mengguyur tubuh Kyuhyun. Dan ia sedikit heran saat Kyuhyun malah diam tak melawan.

"Ah, gomawo, airnya segar sekali..."

Siwon pikir pemuda itu benar-benar tidak waras. Tersenyum dan mengucapkan terimakasih karena teman-temannya mengguyurnya? Oh, dengan air kotor pula. Kyuhyun pasti benar-benar gila.

"Tidak bisakah kalian melakukan hal yang lebih bermanfaat daripada mengganggu anak lemah?!" tukas Siwon sinis, "Tsk! Dasar anak-anak."

Kata-kata terakhirnya membawanya pada langkah yang lebih lebar untuk meninggalkan bocah-bocah kelas satu yang terpaku melihat sikap Siwon yang apatis.

-oOo-

SRAK!

BRAK!

"Ugh!"

Pengap, gelap, sempit.

Tubuh ringkih Kyuhyun terhempas begitu saja. Aih, punggungnya sakit sekali.

"Apa mau kalian?!" serunya

Perlahan, segerombolan anak laki-laki sebayanya mulai menampakkan dirinya di balik gelapnya gang sempit. Satu dari mereka tertawa keras.

"Kau mau tahu apa yang kami inginkan, Tuan Cho?"

Tawa kembali membahana. Tak hanya satu dari mereka, tapi semuanya. Mereka semua tertawa.

"Memberimu apa yang kau mau." Pemuda itu menyeringai, "Bukankah kau gay?"

Kyuhyun terdiam. Ah, lagi-lagi seperti ini.

"Kau benar-benar haus lelaki rupanya. Kau pikir, Choi Siwon itu akan dengan mudah menerimamu yang gay ini?!" pemuda itu berjongkok mensejajarkan dirinya dengan Kyuhyun. Pemuda itu, Lee Donghae—terbaca dari nama dadanya meraih pipi Kyuhyun dengan satu tangannya, "Kau ini, sungguh menjijikan. Orang macam sepertimu itu tidak pantas ada di sini."

Donghae mendekatkan wajahnya —bermaksud mencium. Tapi belum sampai bibir itu menempel, Kyuhyun sudah menendang Donghae hingga membuatnya terjengkang. Merasa memiliki kesempatan, ia pun berusaha untuk melarikan diri. Tapi pemuda yang lainnya mencengkeram tangannya dan mengunci segala pergerakannya.

"Lepaskan aku!"

Donghae beranjak dari jatuhnya. Ia membersihkan segala debu dari bajunya, dan menyeringai, "Kau pikir kau bisa pergi begitu saja?"

Lagi-lagi Donghae mencengkeram pipinya dengan satu tangan, "Jangan takut, aku justru akan memberimu apa yang kau mau."

-oOo-

"Akh!" Kyuhyun meringis kesakitan begitu merasa handuk yang ia pegang menyentuh lukanya terlalu keras.

"Sial!" umpatnya

"Harusnya kau lebih berhati-hati." Zhoumi —tetangganya menginterupsi, "Kalau aku tidak datang, aku tidak bisa membayangkan apa yang terjadi padamu selanjutnya. Celanamu saja sudah lepas."

Kyuhyun meringis, "Terimakasih. Hehehe..."

"Sesekali kau harus melawan"

"Aku sudah melawan, tapi mereka saja yang terlalu kuat."

Zhoumi memutar bola matanya malas, "Sudah kubilang dari dulu, kau harus belajar bela diri."

"Huh, aku tidak suka."

"Dasar keras kepala!" Zhoumi mendorong pipi Kyuhyun

"Ukh! Ya!"

-oOo-

Angin berhembus semilir di balik daun-daun. Sinar matahari menyeruak sedikit-sedikit melalui celah-celahnya.

Kyuhyun duduk sendiri di bangku. Rambut cokelatnya berkibaran ditiup angin.

"Aish, kenapa anginnya kencang sekali?" gerutunya tatkala angin membolak-balikkan halaman bukunya.

Sembari terus menggerutu, jemari tangannya membuka penutup bekal makanan yang ia bawa.

"Selamat makan!"

Belum sampai suapan itu masuk ke mulutnya, seseorang duduk di sampingnya. Kyuhyun membatalkan suapannya hanya untuk menatap seseorang yang menginterupsi acara makan siangnya.

"Zhoumi-ge. Kenapa di sini? Mengganggu saja!"

Yang dipanggil Zhoumi tadi terkekeh pelan, "Kenapa makan sendirian? Tidak ke kantin?"

Kyuhyun menggeleng, "Malas saja. Lebih nyaman di sini."

Zhoumi menyenderkan punggungnya di batang pohon, "Aku juga malas."

"Pantas. Tumben sekali mau keluar dari kelas. Biasanya juga tidak pernah."

"Bosan, Kyuhyun-ah." Jawab Zhoumi sembari memejamkan matanya, menikmati hembusan angin yang menerpa wajahnya.

Kyuhyun tersenyum manis. Ia memandangi sunbae sekaligus tetangganya itu dengan seksama.

"Kenapa menatapku seperti itu? Ah, jangan-jangan kau mulai suka padaku, ya?"

"Ish! Bukan begitu, hanya saja, ada kissmark di lehermu!"

Zhoumi terperanjat. Kontan saja ia malu. Aish, ini ulah pacarnya yang sangat agresif.

'Eh, kelihatan, ya?'

-oOo-

Matahari sudah terbenam sedari tadi. Hari sudah gelap. Dan Kyuhyun baru saja menyelesaikan segala tugasnya di sekolah. Ia melangkah riang dengan earphone di kedua telinganya. Mantel cokelat yang membungkus tubuhnya berkibar-kibar ditiup angin musim semi.

"Eotokhae, naega eotokhae..." senandungnya mengikuti lirik yang mengalun di telinganya.

Tiba-tiba matanya menangkap bayangan seseorang. Siwon sunbae?

Kyuhyun melangkah mendekatinya untuk memastikan, "Siwon sunbae?"

Seseorang yang dipanggil Siwon tadi menoleh memperlihatkan wajahnya yang babak belur.

"Astaga, kau benar Siwon sunbae? Kenapa seperti ini?" gumam Kyuhyun khawatir, "Aigoo.."

"Seseorang merampokku barusan." Jawab Siwon dengan nada datar.

Kyuhyun mencibir. Biar sudah babak belur seperti itu, harga dirinya masih setinggi langit?! Keterlaluan sekali!

"Ayo ikut aku ke apartemen! Aku tidak bawa uang sepeserpun. Jadi lebih baik kau ikut aku saja."

Siwon menepis tangan Kyuhyun dan menatapnya dengan pandangan jijik, "Ikut denganmu? Aku tidak yakin akan selamat jika ikut denganmu. Kau pasti akan balas dendam denganku, bukan begitu?!"

Kyuhyun memutar bola matanya, "Kenapa di dunia ini ada orang sepicik dirimu, hah?! Aku tidak akan menyakitimu. Aku hanya ingin menolongmu. Sudah baik aku mau menolongmu, tapi kalau tidak mau ya sudah." Ujar Kyuhyun seraya melenggang meninggalkan Siwon.

-oOo-

"Kau tinggal di apartemen sebesar ini sendirian?"

Pada akhirnya, Siwon mau-mau saja ikut Kyuhyun. Yah, kalau dipikir-pikir ada baiknya juga sih. Toh, semua barangnya sudah raib dirampas orang. Handphone, dompet, jam tangan, bahkan mobilnya! Hell! Sungguh ia tidak bisa apa-apa saat itu.

"Hm.." jawab Kyuhyun sembari menghidupkan beberapa lampu di apartemen itu, "Duduklah di situ."

"Di mana orang tuamu?"

"Mereka tidak di sini. Mungkin mereka akan menengok anak tunggalnya ini akhir tahun nanti."

Siwon menangkap nada kekecewaan dibalik kata yang Kyuhyun ungkapkan. Anak tunggal? Akhir tahun? Apa Kyuhyun begitu jarang bertemu orang tuanya?

"Mandilah dulu. Aku akan mencarikan baju untukmu."

-oOo-

"Apa bajunya pas?" tanya Kyuhyun begitu Siwon keluar dari kamarnya.

"Hm. Aku tidak tahu kau punya baju sebesar ini. Kupikir tubuhmu tidak akan muat jika memakainya."

"Itu memang bukan bajuku." Jawab Kyuhyun sembari menata beberapa mangkuk di meja, "Itu baju milik Zhoumi ge. Aku meminjamnya.

"Eh? Jomi?" tampaknya Siwon merasa begitu asing dengan nama 'Zhoumi'.

"Zhou-mi. Dia tetanggaku."

Siwon tidak bertanya-tanya lagi tentang apa itu 'Zhoumi' dan siapa itu 'Zhoumi'. Ia lebih memilih untuk menatap nyalang makanan yang sudah Kyuhyun siapkan. Hanya sup, kimchi, dan nasi. Tapi tampaknya sudah sangat lezat di mata Siwon.

"Kau menyiapkannya sendiri?"

"Bukankah kau melihatku menyiapkannya sendiri?" Kyuhyun malah balik bertanya.

"Makanlah dulu, setelah itu aku akan memanggilkan taksi." Lanjutnya

"Kau tidak berniat untuk menyekapku atau menahanku? Atau melakukan hal-hal sejenisnya."

Kyuhyun menghela napas, "Apa aku terlihat serendah itu?"

Siwon tertegun. Tapi ia tak mau repot-repot mencari kalimat untuk menanggapi.

-oOo-

Hhhh... Kyuhyun menghela napasnya. Kepalanya cukup pusing sekarang. Ia mengambil gelas dan mengisinya dengan air putih lalu menegaknya sampai tandas.

Tiba-tiba ia merasa ponselnya bergetar. Buru-buru ia merogoh kantongnya dan melihat nama yang tertera pada display ponselnya.

Eomma

"Ukh!" Kyuhyun mengerang. Untuk apa eommanya menelpon?

"Yeobseyo, eomma?"

"Ah, Kyuhyun-ah, eomma merindukanmu, nak..."

"Ah, ne. Kyuhyun juga merindukan eomma."

"Bagaimana dengan sekolahmu di Seoul? Apa semua baik-baik saja?"

"Ne eomma. Semuanya baik-baik saja. Segalanya menyenangkan."

"Bagaimana dengan teman-temanmu di sana?"

"Ah, mereka sangat baik. Aku memiliki banyak teman, eomma. Jangan khawatir. Mereka sangat baik mau memberiku kejutan setiap hari."

"Ah, jinja? Eomma senang sekali. Eomma akan mengunjungimu akhir tahun nanti. Baik-baik di sana, okay?"

"Okay, eomma."

"Ah, eomma tutup teleponnya sekarang. Jaga diri baik-baik."

"Eum!"

Kyuhyun menyandarkan tubuhnya di pintu kulkas. Kepalanya masih pusing...

.

.

Siwon bermaksud untuk mengajak Kyuhyun makan bersama. Ia agak tidak enak kalau memakan makanan itu sendirian, sementara Kyuhyun tidak. Jujur saja hatinya sedikit tertohok mendengar perkataan terakhir Kyuhyun sebelum akhirnya pemuda itu menghilang di balik tembok.

Sebenarnya tidak sopan bagi tamu seperti Siwon untuk masuk sesuka hatinya kemanapun yang dia mau. Tapi menunggu Kyuhyun sangat membosankan. Ia bahkan ragu kalau-kalau Kyuhyun akan kembali dan makan bersamanya.

"Ne eomma. Semuanya baik-baik saja. Segalanya menyenangkan."

Sayup-sayup Siwon mendengar suara Kyuhyun dari arah tembok. Bicara dengan siapa ia? Bukankah tadi Kyuhyun bilang tidak ada siapa-siapa di apartemen ini?

"Ah, mereka sangat baik. Aku memiliki banyak teman, eomma. Jangan khawatir. Mereka sangat baik mau memberiku kejutan setiap hari."

Siwon mengernyit. Teman yang mana? Setahunya Kyuhyun tidak punya teman di sekolah. Siwon melongokkan kepalanya. Ia melihat Kyuhyun sedang berbicara dalam teleponnya.

"Okay, eomma."

"Eum!"

Kyuhyun menyimpan kembali ponselnya dalam saku celananya. Ia lalu menyandarkan tubuhnya di pintu kulkas seraya memijat kepalanya.

"Kyuhyun-ssi?" Siwon menginterupsi.

Kyuhyun tampak terkejut. Buru-buru ia menegakkan tubuhnya dan berbalik menghadap Siwon.

"Mari makan bersama."

-oOo-

Sudah pukul tujuh lebih 20 menit. Masih ada 10 menit sebelum bel masuk berbunyi. Kyuhyun bahkan baru mau masuk kelasnya. Untuk apa berangkat pagi-pagi? Toh ini bukan jadwal piketnya.

Sebelum masuk ke kelasnya, ia menghentikan langkahnya sejenak untuk mengambil napas. Perasaannya agak tidak enak dengan pintu kelasnya yang tumben tertutup itu.

KLEK!

Ia memutar kenop pintu itu dan mendorongnya agar terbuka.

3, 2, 1

SRASH!

Mendadak segalanya menjadi berwarna putih. Tidak, itu bukan salju. Tapi...

Gema tawa memenuhi ruangan itu. Menertawai Kyuhyun yang sudah bermandikan tepung.

Salah seorang dari mereka menghampiri Kyuhyun dan menyalaminya, "Aku tidak tahu kalau kau berulang tahun hari ini." Ucapnya sembari menahan tawa.

Kyuhyun memang tidak sedang berulang tahun hari ini.

Kyuhyun tersenyum, "Ya, terimakasih. Aku memang sedang berulang tahun. Terimakasih atas kejutannya. Aku senang sekali! Kalian sungguh perhatian padaku. Terimakasih!"

Dan semuanya bungkam. Mengira kalau Kyuhyun benar-benar berulang tahun. Sial!

.

.

SRAK!

Tiba-tiba Kyuhyun merasa dirinya ditarik seseorang. Ia tak dapat melihat si pelaku, karena dia sendiripun tidak dapat membuka matanya yang kemasukan tepung. Langkahnya begitu tergesa-gesa. Siapa gerangan?

**TBC**

**Annyeong! XD saya kembali dengan sebuah fic berchapter. berbeda dengan fic sebelumya yang rata-rata hanya oneshoot. it's my birthday fic for me. hahhahaha! semoga reader sekalian menyukainya. paypay! XD  
**


	2. Chapter 2

SRASH!

Mendadak segalanya menjadi berwarna putih. Tidak, itu bukan salju. Tapi...

Gema tawa memenuhi ruangan itu. Menertawai Kyuhyun yang sudah bermandikan tepung.

Salah seorang dari mereka menghampiri Kyuhyun dan menyalaminya, "Aku tidak tahu kalau kau berulang tahun hari ini." Ucapnya sembari menahan tawa.

Kyuhyun memang tidak sedang berulang tahun hari ini.

Kyuhyun tersenyum, "Ya, terimakasih. Aku memang sedang berulang tahun. Terimakasih atas kejutannya. Aku senang sekali! Kalian sungguh perhatian padaku. Terimakasih!"

Dan semuanya bungkam. Mengira kalau Kyuhyun benar-benar berulang tahun. Sial!

.

.

SRAK!

Tiba-tiba Kyuhyun merasa dirinya ditarik seseorang. Ia tak dapat melihat si pelaku, karena dia sendiripun tidak dapat membuka matanya yang kemasukan tepung. Langkahnya begitu tergesa-gesa. Siapa gerangan?

~.:.:.:.:.:.:.:.:.:.:.:.:.:.:.:!08*80!:.:.:.:.:.:.:.:.:.:.:.:.:.:.:.~

**It's Hard **

**Part 2**

**Author: Cho Eun Hye / LKyuLala**

**Main Cast: Cho Kyuhyun, Choi Siwon**

**Main Pair: WonKyu!**

**Genre: Romance**

**Rating: PG-15**

**Desclaimer: Siwon belong to Kyuhyun. Kyuhyun belong to me! :p Oh no! Kyuhyun belong to Siwon. :D**

**A/N: YAOI! Don't Like? Read it first, then you'll know you like it or not. I don't know the good title for this fanfic. So, I was titling this fic with that weird title. Oh my God!**

~.:.:.:.:.:.:.:.:.:.:.:.:.:.:.:!08*80!:.:.:.:.:.:.:.:.:.:.:.:.:.:.:.~

Segala pertanyaan yang ada di benak Kyuhyun terjawab sudah ketika ia mendengar suara keran air yang dihidupkan. Selang beberapa detik, ia merasakan sentuhan lembut dan basah di kedua kelopak matanya.

"Buka matamu!"

Mendengar titah tersebut, Kyuhyun membuka matanya.

"Siwon sunbae?"

Siwon tidak menanggapi. Ia menyibukkan diri dengan mencuci sapu tangan, dan kembali mengusapkannya di wajah Kyuhyun.

"Jangan salah paham, ini hanya untuk balas budi yang kemarin. Aku tidak mau berhutang apa-apa padamu. Uang taxi yang kemarin, akan aku kembalikan nanti."

Kyuhyun hanya diam. Ia menikmati segala sentuhan lembut sapu tangannya yang menyapu seluruh wajahnya. Kyuhyun pikir, bukan sapu tangannya yang lembut, tapi orang yang mengusapkannya, sungguh lembut memperlakukannya.

"Selamat ulang tahun." Ucap Siwon

"Eh?"

"Bukankah kau mengatakan kalau kau berulang tahun hari ini?"

Oh, dikiranya ia hanya menipu orang satu kelas, malah Siwon ternyata juga ikut tertipu. Ckck!

-oOo-

"Jadi orang bernama Siwon tadi menolongmu?"

Kyuhyun mengangguk lucu. Manik hitamnya sama sekali tidak beralih dari buku yang dibacanya. Komik? Entahlah. Sepertinya iya.

"Kau senang?"

"Mungkin."

"Lho?"

"Dia hanya merasa tidak enak dengan kejadian kemarin. Kupikir setelah ini dia akan menghilang begitu saja. Setelah hutangnya lunas terbayar padaku."

Zhoumi mengangguk sembari melirik sedikit pada komik yang dibaca Kyuhyun. Tapi Kyuhyun enggan menunjukkannya pada Zhoumi. Ia malah menjauhkan dirinya.

"Tidak baca hentai, kan?"

"Ya! Memangnya aku semesum dirimu? Covernya aja nggak hentai!" tukas Kyuhyun

Zhoumi mencibir. Kalau bukan hentai, kenapa harus ditutupi?

-oOo-

TAP! TAP! TAP!

Langkah Siwon terdengar menggema di koridor. Biar koridor cukup ramai, tapi anak-anak itu akan diam dan menyingkir dengan sendirinya acap kali Siwon datang.

Tiba-tiba langkahnya terhenti. Ia bosan. Ia menghela napas untuk yang ke sekian kalinya sebelum akhirnya bola-bola matanya mengedar pandangan.

'Cho Kyuhyun' batinnya tatkala melihat Kyuhyun yang duduk di bangku bersama seseorang. Siwon mencibir, 'Akrab sekali...'

Bukannya tidak suka atau bagaimana, ia hanya lebih suka kalau Kyuhyun sendiri, terpojokkan, tidak punya teman. Yah, terdengar sedikit kejam. Tapi itu lebih baik. Dari pada melihat Kyuhyun bercengkrama dengan pemuda yang terlihat sok akrab.

Siwon tahu betul, dari awal Kyuhyun bersekolah di sini, dia memang tidak punya banyak teman. Sering kali Siwon melihat Kyuhyun pergi berdua dengan temannya yang pendek. Entah siapa namanya. Mungkin itu memang temannya satu-satunya.

Dan Siwon tahu fakta bahwa, Kyuhyun selalu mendapat perlakuan buruk semenjak insiden pernyataan cintanya. Sebenarnya, sebagai manusia normal ia merasa bersalah juga. Tapi sisi lain dari dirinya mengatakan kalau akan sangat memalukan kalau ia berusaha menolong pemuda itu. Jadilah ia hanya diam.

Dan melihat Kyuhyun yang seperti ini, Siwon merasa sangat tidak suka. Ia lebih senang melihat Kyuhyun yang selalu sendiri. Dia membenci Kyuhyun, atau..

Dia cemburu?

-oOo-

CEKLEK!

Kyuhyun membuka pintu lockernya. Berniat untuk meletakkan komiknya yang baru saja habis terbaca. Baru saja ia menyadari, ternyata lockernya begitu penuh dengan komik. Mungkin nanti ia akan membawanya pulang.

Matanya tiba-tiba tertuju pada kertas putih yang tergeletak di antara komik-komiknya.

**CHO KYUHYUN, GAY MENJIJIKKAN.**

Kyuhyun menghela napasnya. Ia sudah terlalu biasa diperlakukan seperti ini. Maka ia hanya meremas kertas itu dan berniat membuangnya ke tong sampah.

Kyuhyun tersentak begitu ia menutup lockernya. Sepasang mata menatapnya nyalang.

.

.

Beberapa menit lagi bel berbunyi. Siwon sudah berniat untuk kembali ke kelasnya di lantai 2. Tiba-tiba matanya menangkap bayangan Kyuhyun yang tengah membuka lockernya. Entah perintah siapa, kaki-kakinya membawanya menuju Kyuhyun.

BRAK!

"OH!" Kyuhyun menjerit kaget begitu mendapati Siwon sudah berdiri bersandar pada locker disebelahnya. Matanya menatap tajam bagai burung elang.

"S-Siwon sunbae.."

"Kau bilang kau menyukaiku. Seharusnya kau tidak boleh berdua dengan orang lain!" tukasnya.

Kyuhyun terpaku. Matanya mengerjab-erjab bingung. Apa maksudnya?

Siwon berbalik arah untuk kembali ke kelasnya. Sebelum menaiki tangga, ia membalikkan tubunya, "Jangan pernah mendekati siapapun kecuali aku." Ucapnya kemudian.

Namun, bel sudah terlanjur berbunyi, meredam kalimat yang terakhir Siwon ucapkan.

"Tadi dia bilang apa? Aku tidak dengar." Gumam Kyuhyun

-oOo-

Setelah selesai menghabiskan makan malamnya, Siwon berpamitan untuk menuju kamar. Mau belajar, alibinya. Huh, padahal begitu sampai dia di kamar, bukan buku yang dia pegang.

Begitu sesampainya ia di kamar, matanya terpaku pada beberapa potong pakaian yang teronggok di tempat tidurnya. Pakaian yang Kyuhyun pinjamkan. Ah, maksudnya yang Kyuhyun pinjam dari Zhoumi untuknya. Niatnya, tadi di sekolah dia akan mengembalikannya. Tapi sifat lupanya kambuh lagi.

Tiba-tiba saja Siwon merasa ingin sekali bertemu Kyuhyun. Entahlah, hanya ingin saja. Maka tanpa pikir panjang, segera dimasukkannya potongan baju itu ke dalam tas, dan menyambar kunci mobil barunya.

-oOo-

Kalau tidak salah, memang ini apartemen milik Kyuhyun. Yah, kalau Siwon tidak salah ingat. Pasalnya, dia memiliki sedikit masalah pada daya ingatnya.

"Ketuk, atau tidak, ya?" gumam Siwon

Siwon menarik napas dalam-dalam. Tangannya terangkat ke udara. Begitu tangannya hampir menyentuh pintu, pintu itu tiba-tiba terbuka. Oh, hampir saja Siwon mengetuk hidung orang yang membuka pintu.

"Cari Kyuhyun?" tanya orang itu tanpa basa-basi.

Siwon mengangguk canggung. Sebenarnya ia tak asing dengan wajah orang itu. Tapi mau bagaimana lagi? ia tak pernah berbicara sepatah katapun pada pemuda di depannya itu. Bukan salahnya kalau ia berubah canggung.

"Kau Choi Siwon?" pemuda itu menyandarkan punggungnya pada kisi pintu sembari menatap Siwon dengan pandangan menyelidik.

Alih-alih menjawab, Siwon hanya mengangguk mengiyakan.

"Zhoumi ge! Cepatlah sedikit! Filmnya sudah mau mulai!"

Siwon melongok ke dalam. Itu bukannya suara Kyuhyun?

"Kyuhyun-ah! Ada yang mencarimu!" teriak Zhoumi

Beberapa saat kemudian terdengar langkah lari dari dalam apartemen. Siwon tersenyum begitu sudah mendapati Kyuhyun yang melongok dari dalam apartement.

"Siwon sunbae, ada apa?" tanya Kyuhyun

Siwon mengangkat tasnya, "Baju yang kau pinjamkan padaku. Terimakasih banyak!"

"Oh..." Kyuhyun meraih tas dan menyerahkannya pada Zhoumi, "Bajumu tuh!"

Siwon terhenyak, oh, ternyata itu orang yang meminjaminya baju. Siwon membungkukkan badannya formal, "Terimakasih, Jomi-ssi!"

Kyuhyun tertawa cekikikan, "Jomi-ssi" bisiknya pada Zhoumi.

"Aku dan Zhoumi ge sedang menonton DVD bersama. Kau mau ikut?"

-oOo-

Menonton bersama Kyuhyun dan Zhoumi bukan tawaran yang buruk sebenarnya. Tapi Zhoumi? Akh! Pemuda itu duduk diantara Siwon dan Kyuhyun. Siwon sedikit tidak nyaman sebenarnya. Ia terlihat seperti orang ketiga karena Zhoumi selalu mengakrabkan diri dengan Kyuhyun. Yah, sebenarnya Kyuhyun pun tak begitu mendiamkannya. Hanya saja, rasanya sangat tidak menyenangkan.

"Ah! Seharusnya orang itu berlari saja! Bukan diam seperti itu!" tukas Kyuhyun

"Akh!"

Kyuhyun melongokkan padangannya melewati Zhoumi, "Siwon sunbae, kau baik-baik saja?" tanyanya pada Siwon yang terlihat lebih banyak diam.

"Aku baik-baik saja." Kyuhyun mengangguk-angguk.

"Gege, geser dong, aku mau di tengah!" seru Kyuhyun

"Ya! Di situ kan sama saja." Jawab Zhoumi

"Aku merasa merinding di pinggir. Aku mau di tengah. Minggir!"

Mau tidak mau, Zhoumi harus mengalah, bukan? Akhirnya Kyuhyun pun mendudukkan dirinya di tengah-tengah antara Zhoumi dan Siwon.

"Nah, begini lebih baik." Gumam Kyuhyun

Siwon tersenyum menang. Tampaknya setelah ini baru akan menyenangkan.

Entah kenapa sekarang giliran Zhoumi yang merasa merinding. Padahal alasannya ngotot duduk di tengah kan agar dia tidak ketakutan. Kenapa sekarang masih di pinggir juga?

-oOo-

Acara menonton bersama itu berakhir dengan Kyuhyun dan tertidur di pundak Siwon. Siwon tidak keberatan sebenarnya. Hanya saja, jantungnya itu lho yang tidak bisa diajak berkompromi. Sebenarnya Siwon berniat untuk mengangkat Kyuhyun menuju kamarnya. Namun tampaknya Zhoumi merasa tak enak kalau Siwon melakukannya. Makanya, Zhoumi pun mengguncang-guncangkan tubuh Kyuhyun sampai Kyuhyun bangun. Dan, yah, Siwon berpamitan pada mereka berdua. Ia harus segera pulang. Sudah hampir pukul 10 malam, dan ayahnya setelah ini pasti akan membunuhnya.

"Dari mana saja, Siwon-ah?" suara baritone rendah nan tegas terdengar begitu Siwon masuk ke dalam rumahnya.

Bagai maling tertangkap basah, Siwon langsung menghentikan langkahnya dan membungkuk formal.

"Sudah berkali-kali kukatakan padamu untuk tidak pulang selarut ini, kan?! Aish, mau jadi apa kau kelak, huh?!"

"Iya, abeoji. Maafkan aku."

Akhirnya terdengar desah napas lelah sebelum akhirnya, "Aku harap ini yang terakhir kalinya, Siwon-ah. Aku sudah benar-benar lelah melihat kelakuanmu yang tidak pernah berubah. Hhh... kembalilah ke kamarmu, dan tidur."

"Aku mengerti, abeoji. Terimakasih." Ucap Siwon sebelum membungkukkan tubuhnya dan melesat menuju kamarnya.

-oOo-

"Kau payah, masa baru begitu sudah mengantuk? Cih.."

"Filmnya membosankan. Ugh! Jangan memanggilku payah, Mr. Sok Bisa!" seru Kyuhyun seraya mendorong pelan tubuh Zhoumi yang tinggi semampai.

"Uh, kau tahu, semalam Siwon hampir menggendongmu." Tukas Zhoumi

Kyuhyun langsung menutup buku yang sedari tadi ia baca, "Benarkah?" aih, wajahnya memerah.

"Tapi aku melarangnya."

Bagai dunia runtuh, mood Kyuhyun yang awalnya sudah di puncak kini turun drastis, "Ya! Kau ini! Kenapa di larang?!" Kyuhyun mengguncang-guncangkan tubuh Zhoumi seolah-olah segala kesialannya di dunia ini Zhoumi-lah penyebabnya.

"Kau ini tahu diri sedikit, Mr. Fat Cheeks!" Zhoumi membenarkan seragamnya yang mulai awut-awutan, "Siwon bisa patah tulang begitu menggendongmu!"

Kyuhyun mengerucutkan bibirnya, "Tapi biasanya kan kau yang menggendongku. Kau tidak pernah patah tulang, bukan?"

Zhoumi memutar bola matanya malas, "Itu terpaksa. Lagipula aku tidak enak dengan Siwon."

"Ukh!" Kyuhyun memukul bahu Zhoumi dengan keras, "Kau ini menyebalkan sekali!"

Semenyebalkan apapun Zhoumi, toh pada akhirnya Kyuhyun masih mau juga berteman dengan Zhoumi.

-oOo-

"Kyuhyun-ah, kau ada waktu hari ini?"

Kyuhyun mengangguk, "Aku ada waktu sampai nanti sore, sunbae"

Siwon tersenyum, "Tunggu aku di halte, okay? Aku akan menjemputmu!"

Kyuhyun mengangguk. Dalam hati ia bersorak. Siwon sunbae mengajaknya pergi, dan ini bukan mimpi.

-oOo-

Sebenarnya bukan karena matahari yang terlalu terik atau udara yang begitu dingin yang membuat pipi Kyuhyun merona merah. Cuaca hari ini baik-baik saja. Tidak terlalu panas, tidak juga dingin. Sejuk iya. Yang membuat wajah Kyuhyun merah tak lain dan tak bukan memang Siwon. Pemuda tampan itu terus menggandengnya kemanapun langkah mereka menuntun.

Otak Kyuhyun mendengungkan...

Siwon mengajaknya ke Lotte World

Siwon mengajaknya ke Lotte World

Siwon mengajaknya ke Lotte World

Siwon mengajaknya ke Lotte World

Siwon meng—

Okay, Kyuhyun mulai berlebihan.

"Mau permen kapas?" Siwon menawarinya layaknya anak kecil berumur 5 tahun. Tapi Kyuhyun memang merasa sebagai anak 5 tahun sekarang, dan ia mengiyakan tawaran Siwon.

Langsung saja Siwon menarik Kyuhyun ke arah si penjual permen kapas.

"Ahjussi, tolong permennya dua." Siwon mengisyaratkan kepada si penjual permen kapas dengan 2 jari tangannya, "Ah, gamsahamnida"

Kyuhyun tersenyum senang. Ia lalu mencomot sedikit permen pinknya dan memasukkannya ke mulut. Ia tertawa senang merasakan sensasi lelehan permen kapas di ujung lidahnya.

"Kau mengingatkanku pada permen kapas, Kyuhyun-ah..."

Kyuhyun menoleh dengan pipinya yang merona.

"Aha, pipimu sangat lembut dan pink seperti permen kapas." Seru Siwon seraya mencubit pipi Kyuhyun.

Kyuhyun meringis dengan senyum malu-malunya, "Sunbae ada-ada saja..."

Sore itu segalanya terasa lebih cerah bagi Kyuhyun. Lebih cerah dari biasanya.

-oOo-

"Ah, terimakasih banyak, sunbae.." Kyuhyun menundukkan tubuhnya dalam-dalam. Siwon mengantarnya pulang sampai apartementnya. "Mau mampir sebentar? Kurasa kita bisa makan malam di tempatku."

Siwon tersenyum. Dia menggeleng singkat. "Lain kali mungkin lebih baik. Kau pasti lelah Kyuhyun-ah."

Kyuhyun mengangguk, "Jangan sungkan-sungkan main ke tempatku." Ujarnya singkat, "Aku masuk dulu, sunbae. Terimakasih banyak atas hari yang menyenangkan ini."

Siwon mencengkal tangan Kyuhyun, "Tunggu dulu.."

Kyuhyun mengernyitkan dahinya. Bermaksud untuk bertanya tentu saja. Tapi pertanyaannya sama sekali tak terjawab.

Siwon meletakkan kedua tangannya di bahu Kyuhyun. Perlahan jemarinya merayap hingga ke perpotongan leher Kyuhyun, dan di kedua sisi rahang pemuda yang lebih pendek darinya.

Napas Kyuhyun tercekat. Seperti ada yang mengganjal di tenggorokannya. Jantungnya berdetak sangat cepat. Rasanya jantungnya sudah ingin melompat saja keluar dari rusuknya. Pembuluh darahnya terasa melebar dan darahnya berdesir hebat.

Siwon menundukkan kepalanya.

Semakin dekat...

Semakin dekat...

Kyuhyun bisa merasakan napas Siwon berhembus panas di hidungnya.

Semakin dekat...

Kedua mata Kyuhyun terpejam menanti-nanti. Hingga kemudian ia merasakan belahan bibir menempel lembut di bibirnya sendiri.

Siwon menciumnya.

Siwon menciumnya dengan lembut. Sangat lembut malahan. Otak Kyuhyun terasa berputar-putar. Ia merasa pusing. Perutnya terasa aneh dan geli. Jantungnya pun berdetak lebih cepat dari beberapa detik yang lalu. Semua sendinya terasa melemas. Dan ia seperti meleleh.

Tak jauh berbeda dengan Kyuhyun. Siwon-pun merasakan hal yang sama. Perasaan senang tak tergambarkan. Ia makin memperdalam ciumannya, dengan kedua lengan Kyuhyun yang berada dalam dadanya, meremas kaosnya lembut. Ia makin memperdalam ciumannya, melumatnya lembut, menginvasi segala yang ada dalam mulut manis Kyuhyun. Lidahnya bergelut dengan lidah Kyuhyun. Leguhan-leguhan kecil terdengar dari keduanya.

Siwon melepas sebentar ciumannya. Hanya sedetik, lalu ia kembali menyambut bibir yang sudah seperti candu baginya. Mengecupi bibir itu berkali-kali, bahkan sampai wajah Kyuhyun. Bibirnya makin turun hingga ke leher, dan perpotongan bahu Kyuhyun. Lalu setelah itu naik lagi dan melumat bibir yang menyalurkan ektasi ke pembuluh darah Siwon.

Kyuhyun makin erat meremas kaos Siwon hingga kusut. Ia tak tahu lagi harus bagaimana. Ia hanya bisa menikmati apa yang Siwon berikan, serta membalas sebisanya. Ini memang bukan pengalaman pertamanya. Tapi ini pengalamannya yang paling hebat.

Akhirnya Siwon benar-benar melepas tautan kedua bibir itu. Napasnya terengah-engah. Sejenak kemudian raut bingung terpancar di wajahnya, "Ma-maafkan aku."

Kyuhyun mengerti. Sebenarnya kecewa juga dengan ekspresi Siwon setelahnya. Wajah Siwon mengatakan kalau apa yang mereka lakukan hanyalah kesalahan semata. Tidak ada yang benar dari perbuatannya.

"Bukan masalah. Lupakan saja."

Siwon tersenyum kecut.

"A-aku masuk dulu, selamat malam."

Ketika Kyuhyun berbalik untuk melangkahkan kakinya memasuki apartementnya, ia mendengar derap langkah di belakangnya. Lalu tak lama kemudian sepasang lengan kekar memeluk tubuh kurusnya. Hembusan napas hangat terasa kental di leher Kyuhyun.

"Kyuhyun-ah, saranghae..."

.

.

**TBC**

**Annyeong! Ini dia chap 2-nya. Gimana?**

**Konfliknya belum terasa yah? Ah, saya mau mengucapkan maaf lahir batin bagi yang merayakannya. Mungkin chap 3 bakalan lama update karena mudik! :p Dan makasih juga buat ucapan selamat ulang tahunnya. :D selamat ulang tahun juga buat siapa aja yang berulang tahun. :D**

**Thanks to whoever review this story! I love you all!**


	3. Chapter 3

Akhirnya Siwon benar-benar melepas tautan kedua bibir itu. Napasnya terengah-engah. Sejenak kemudian raut bingung terpancar di wajahnya, "Ma-maafkan aku."

Kyuhyun mengerti. Sebenarnya kecewa juga dengan ekspresi Siwon setelahnya. Wajah Siwon mengatakan kalau apa yang mereka lakukan hanyalah kesalahan semata. Tidak ada yang benar dari perbuatannya.

"Bukan masalah. Lupakan saja."

Siwon tersenyum kecut.

"A-aku masuk dulu, selamat malam."

Ketika Kyuhyun berbalik untuk melangkahkan kakinya memasuki apartementnya, ia mendengar derap langkah di belakangnya. Lalu tak lama kemudian sepasang lengan kekar memeluk tubuh kurusnya. Hembusan napas hangat terasa kental di leher Kyuhyun.

"Kyuhyun-ah, saranghae..."

~.:.:.:.:.:.:.:.:.:.:.:.:.:.:.:!08*80!:.:.:.:.:.:.:.:.:.:.:.:.:.:.:.~

**It's Hard **

**Part 3**

**Author: Cho Eun Hye / LKyuLala**

**Main Cast: Cho Kyuhyun, Choi Siwon**

**Main Pair: WonKyu!**

**Genre: Romance**

**Rating: I think, almost M rated. But I don't know. T maybe?**

**Desclaimer: Siwon belong to Kyuhyun. Kyuhyun belong to me! :p Oh no! Kyuhyun belong to Siwon. :D**

**A/N: YAOI! Don't Like? Read it first, then you'll know you like it or not. I don't know the good title for this fanfic. So, I was titling this fic with that weird title. Oh my God!**

~.:.:.:.:.:.:.:.:.:.:.:.:.:.:.:!08*80!:.:.:.:.:.:.:.:.:.:.:.:.:.:.:.~

"Kyuhyun-ah, saranghae..."

Tenggorokan Kyuhyun tercekat. Ia bahkan hampir lupa untuk bernapas. Sepasang lengan kekar itu masih melekat erat di pinggangnya. Bahkan lebih erat. Tubuh mereka benar-benar menempel. Bahkan ia bisa merasakan dengub jantung Siwon yang begitu cepat.

Kyuhyun melepaskan tautan lengan itu dari pinggangnya. Kemudian ia membalikkan tubuhnya. Membelai pipi pemuda di depannya dengan perlahan. Matanya berkaca-kaca.

-oOo-

Ini sudah hampir pukul 8 malam. Kyuhyun memasuki apartemennya. Ia memerosotkan tubuhnya di balik pintu apartemennya, dan menenggelamkan wajahnya di antara kedua lututnya. Beberapa saat kemudian, ia menganggkat wajahnya dan menampilkan senyum ganjil di wajahnya.

"OMO" gumamnya sembari menangkupkan kedua telapak tangan di pipinya yang bulat memerah.

"Ini pasti mimpi..." matanya mulai berkaca-kaca.

Ia terlalu senang,

Ia dan Siwon,

resmi berkecan...

-oOo-

"MWO?!" Teriak Zhoumi, "Kau pasti bercanda, Kyuhyun-ah!"

"Aish, bercerita padamu tidak ada gunanya!" gerutu Kyuhyun. Ia melipat tangan di depan dadanya, "Harusnya aku tidak usah bercerita padamu. Ck!"

Zhoumi menarik napas dalam-dalam, "Jadi, sekarang kau dan Siwon resmi.."

"Berkencan" seloroh Kyuhyun. Ia tersenyum bangga, "Ah, akhirnya penantianku selama ini membuahkan hasil. Bagaimana menurutmu?"

"Entahlah, Kyu. Aku merasa ada yang aneh dengan hubunganmu. Oh, ayolah, sangat aneh kalau tiba-tiba Siwon mengatakan kalau ia menyukaimu. Dari benci, jadi cinta, dalam waktu singkat..."

Kyuhyun merengut. Mencoba mencerna perkataan Zhoumi.

"Dan lagi, dia minta merahasiakan hubungannya denganmu? Hell! Dia pasti sudah gila!"

"Ya! meminta saranmu benar-benar bukan ide yang bagus!"

-oOo-

"Kau kujemput di halte, okay?"

Kyuhyun masih ingat betul kalau Siwon memintanya untuk menunggu di halte bus seperti kemarin. Tapi, heck! Sudah 1 jam ia berdiri di sana seperti orang linglung. Sudah berkali-kali bus berbagai jurusan berhenti di depannya. Dan semua Kyuhyun jawab dengan gelengan kepala saat si supir membukakan pintu masuk bus.

Udara musim gugur menusuk-nusuk kulitnya yang pucat. Rambutnya berkibar-kibar. Satu kesialan lagi, ia tidak memakai mantel.

"Ukh!"

Kyuhyun mendekap tubuhnya erat-erat. Sore seperti ini, kenapa sudah dingin sekali? gerutunya dalam hati.

Sesekali Kyuhyun melirik arlojinya tak sabar. Satu menit bagi Kyuhyun terasa satu tahun. Lama sekali Siwon datang. Apa Siwon lupa?

Kyuhyun meraih ponsel dalam saku celananya. Jemarinya menggulirkan tombol-tombol yang tercetak pada handphonenya.

Nomor kontak Siwon, Kyuhyun menelponnya...

Tuut... Tuut...

Tidak ada jawaban. Ia mencoba sekali lagi.

Tak ada jawaban lagi. Ia mencoba mengetikkan sebuah pesan,

**To: Siwon Hyung**

**Hyung, kau di mana? Aku sudah menunggumu 1 jam di sini. Cepatlah sedikit, okay? Ini mulai dingin.**

Kyuhyun pun menyimpan ponselnya di dalam kantong, dan kembali menyilangkan tangan di depan dadanya. Menunggu Siwon yang tak kunjung datang.

-oOo-

Pada akhirnya, setengah jam kemudian Kyuhyun pun pulang dengan menaiki bus seperti biasa. Ia tidak mungkin menunggu Siwon sampai larut malam. Maka ia pun mengetikkan sebuah pesan kalau ia sudah pulang.

Dan well, seperti sekarang, Siwon masih mencoba untuk meminta maaf pada Kyuhyun.

"Baby, maafkan aku, okay?" pinta Siwon. Ia menggenggam erat telapak tangan Kyuhyun dan mendekapnya di depan dada, "Aku ada urusan dengan club tadi."

Kyuhyun menghiraukan segala yang Siwon katakan. Ia masih memalingkan wajahnya, seperti sejak awal ia duduk di sofa itu.

"Kyuhyun-ah..." lirih Siwon, "Aku benar-benar minta maaf, okay? Itu yang terakhir kalinya, aku janji!"

Kyuhyun memalingkan wajahnya, "Kau janji?"

Siwon mengangguk dengan bersemangat. Ia melepaskan dekapannya pada telapak dangan Kyuhyun dan beringsut untuk memeluk pemuda berambut cokelat itu.

"Gomawo!" Siwon mulai menciumi seluruh wajah Kyuhyun.

Kyuhyun menggeliat geli, "Ya! Sudah... Geli!"

Siwon tersenyum lebar, "Wae? Kau sangat menggemaskan, baby! Aku tidak bisa menahan diriku untuk menciummu!"

"Tsk! Jangan mesum, Choi Siwon!" seru Kyuhyun sembari melempar bantal ke wajah Siwon.

-oOo-

Bulan bersinar dengan terangnya. Biar bukan sinarnya sendiri, tapi biarlah, paling tidak malam tidak akan lebih gelap dari ini.

Zhoumi mengusap-usapkan telapak tangannya pada telapak tangan Henry—kekasihnya. Henry tersenyum. Rasanya hangat sekali.

"Bagaimana sekolahmu tadi?" tanya Zhoumi

"Semuanya baik-baik saja. Seperti biasa, sekolah sekarang terasa sepi tanpa gege. Seharusnya gege tidak pindah ke sekolah itu dan tetap bersekolah di sekolah yang sama denganku." Jawab Henry

Zhoumi tertawa renyah, "Tapi sekolahku terasa tenang tanpamu. Rasanya damai sekali!" godanya

"Aish, gege!"

Keheningan tiba-tiba saja tercipta di antara keduanya. Tak ada satupun yang berniat untuk membuka pembicaraan. Hanya Zhoumi yang sibuk menghangatkan tangan-tangan Henry.

"Ah iya, Kyuhyun sudah punya kekasih sekarang." Ujar Zhoumi tiba-tiba

Wajah Henry mendadak muram. Ia menarik telapak tangannya dari tangan-tangan Zhoumi.

"Kenapa?" gumam Henry

Zhoumi mengernyitkan dahinya.

"Aku bukan tempat sempahmu yang bisa menampung semua ceritamu, ge! Aku tidak bisa menampungnya selama itu tentang Kyuhyun!"

Zhoumi terperanjat, "Kau cemburu?"

"Tentu saja!" Sergah Henry. Ia menggembungkan kedua pipinya, "Jangan membicarakan orang bernama Kyuhyun itu lagi. Aku cemburu, kau tahu?"

Zhoumi tertawa sembari mengacak rambut Henry. Hatinya tiba-tiba saja bergejolak hebat.

-oOo-

Zhoumi melangkah gontai menuju apartemennya. Masih terngiang-ngiang kalimat-kalimat yang Henry lontarkan pada dirinya. Zhoumi menghela napasnya dalam-dalam.

"_Aku bukan tempat sempahmu yang bisa menampung semua ceritamu, ge! Aku tidak bisa menampungnya selama itu tentang Kyuhyun!"_

Zhoumi masih ingat betul, ekspresi kesal tercetak di wajah kekasihnya.

"_Kau cemburu?"_

"_Tentu saja!" Sergah Henry. Ia menggembungkan kedua pipinya, "Jangan membicarakan orang bernama Kyuhyun itu lagi. Aku cemburu, kau tahu?"_

Zhoumi menggigit bibir bawahnya, ia menyampirkan mantelnya di bahu dan melanjutkan langkahnya. Menyadari fakta bahwa sebenarnya,

Ia mencintai Kyuhyun.

Sangat mencintai Kyuhyun...

Dan itu sejak lama...

.

.

Di persimpangan ini, Zhoumi menghentikan langkahnya. Ia menatap nanar melihat Siwon yang mengecup sekilah dahi Kyuhyun. Zhoumi sudah tahu resikonya. Mencintai Kyuhyun bukan hal yang mudah. Sakit hati bagaimanapun harus ia terima. Sedari dulu, sejak ia mulai menempati apartemennya sekarang, ia sudah mulai tertarik dengan sosok Kyuhyun. Dan lama-kelamaan itu tidak menjadi sekedar tertarik saja. Tapi sudah lebih dari tertarik.

Ia harus menahan diri untuk tidak menghajar Siwon. Ia harus menahan diri untuk tidak mengatakan bahwa ia mencintai Kyuhyun. Ia harus menahan diri dengan segala sakit yang tertahan di dadanya hingga kini sesak.

"Ah, Jomi-ssi! Baru pulang?" sapa Siwon

Zhoumi tersenyum lebar, "Yah, seperti yang kau lihat."

"Aku baru tahu kalau Kyuhyun senang merajuk. Dia sangat mengerikan kalau sudah marah ternyata." Gurau Siwon

"Ya! Jangan mempermalukan aku!" seru Kyuhyun seraya mencubit pinggang Siwon.

Siwon berjengit sakit, "Baby... sakit."

Kyuhyun mengerucutkan bibirnya.

Zhoumi tertawa ringan, "Kalian ini, dasar pasangan baru!"

"Mwo? Bagaimana kau tahu?"

Zhoumi mengedipkan sebelah matanya pada Kyuhyun, "Aku bukan orang bodoh yang tidak bisa membaca hubungan kalian."

Siwon tersenyum simpul sembari merangkul pundak Kyuhyun, "Kau hebat, Jomi-ssi!"

"Sebagai informasimu saja, namaku Zhou-mi. Bukan Jomi." Kelakarnya sembari memasuki apartemennya meninggalkan Kyuhyun yang tertawa terbahak-bahak dan Siwon yang dengan ekspresi malunya.

.

.

Zhoumi menutup pintu apartemennya. Ia pun menyandarkan badan kekarnya. Sebelah tangannya masih berpegangan pada daun pintu ketika ia memerosotkan tubuhnya.

Dalam hatinya, ia bertekat, bagaimanapun keadaannya, ia akan menunggu Kyuhyun.

Ya, menunggu dan berusaha mendapatkan Kyuhyun

Walau itu artinya harus merebutnya dengan paksa.

Tapi di sisi lain hatinya meneriakkan nama Henry. Kekasihnya bertahun-tahun.

-oOo-

Dedaunan di sepanjang jalan menuju sekolah masih terus berguguran. Sampai masanya habis, ini masihlah musim gugur. Helaian-helaian daun itu jatuh menimpa tubuh Zhoumi yang berbalut mantel.

Dalam perjalanan menuju sekolah itu Kyuhyun bercerita banyak hal. Dan semuanya adalah Siwon. Siwon, Siwon, dan Siwon.

"Siwon begitu tenar. Apa kau langsung mengenalnya saat awal kau masuk di sekolah yang sekarang, ge?" tanya Kyuhyun

Zhoumi memasang ekspresi seolah-olah ia senang berpikir keras. Telunjuknya mengetuk-etuk dagunya. Kyuhyun langsung mendorong bahu Zhoumi. Zhoumi tertawa keras.

"Kau sungguh berlebihan!" seru Kyuhyun masih dengan tawanya.

"Hahaha!"

"Jadi?"

"Tidak."

"Tidak?" tanya Kyuhyun

Zhoumi mengedikkan bahunya, "Seingatku aku mengenalnya saat insidenmu dulu!" Zhoumi memasang wajah menggoda.

Kyuhyun merengut malu, ia memukul pelan bahu Zhoumi, "Ya! Jangan menggodaku! Itu sangat memalukan!"

Zhoumi tersenyum simpul, "Aku jadi ingat saat pertama aku bertemu denganmu. Ck! Sekali lagi dengan insiden memalukan. Ckckck!"

Wajah Kyuhyun merona hebat, "Jangan ingatkan aku tentang itu!"

Zhoumi tertawa sangat keras, "Jogging di sore hari.."

"Ya!"

"Dan tersandung. Tololnya lagi kau refleks berpengangan pada celana orang lain, hingga orang itu ikut jatuh dengan keadaan celanya yang melorot."

"Ya! sudah!"

"Untung aku mau berbaik hati menolongmu dan bilang kalau kau menderita gangguang mental sehingga orang itu tidak jadi menghajarmu!" Zhoumi bercerita sambil menahan tawanya. Setitik air mata keluar dari sudut matanya.

"Ya! Sudah! Jangan tertawa!"

-oOo-

Menjadi kekasih Siwon bukan berarti segala kesialan Kyuhyun di sekolah terhenti begitu saja. Menjadi kekasih Siwon tidak merubah keadaan sama sekali. Teman-temannya masih saja mengganggunya. Menaruh permen karet di rambut Kyuhyun hingga mau tak mau ia berlari ke kamar mandi dan memotong rambutnya yang terkena permen karet. Karena sungguh, permet karet itu tak mau lepas dari rambutnya.

"Ukh!" Kyuhyun masih berusaha untuk memotong rambut yang mati-matian ia rawat. Belum lagi ia tak memiliki gunting sehingga mau tak mau ia memotong rambutnya dengan cutter yang biasa ia bawa ke sekolah.

"Ck! Sial sekali hari ini!" gumamnya masih dengan usahanya memotong rambut.

Kyuhyun dikejutkan dengan kehadiran satu orang di belakangnya tampak dari pantulan kaca di depannya. Orang itu menyeringai seraya memandang Kyuhyun. Selang beberapa detik kemudian muncul beberapa orang di belakangnya. Kyuhyun membalikkan tubuhnya. Cutter yang ia pegang terjatuh tiba-tiba saat telapak tangan kasar itu mencengkeram lengannya.

"D-donghae sunbae.." gumam Kyuhyun

-oOo-

Lee seongsaengnim.

Pemuda yang bisa dibilang sudah berumur itu memasuki kelas dengan langkah angkuh seperti biasa. Matanya menatap ke depan dengan dagu yang sedikit diangkat. Seolah tak peduli dengan apa saja yang bisa tiba-tiba muncul di bawahnya dan menggangu langkahnya. Tapi seolah ia memiliki mata di kakinya. Segala yang mengganggu langkahnya itu ia singkirkan dengan sekali tendangan kecil. Bahkan perangkap-perangkap kecil yang dipasang murid-murid jahil pun tak pernah gagal ia lewati.

Matanya menatap nyalang ke segala penjuru. Dan matanya tertumbuk pada bangku kosong di pojok belakang dekat jendela.

"Di mana Cho Kyuhyun?" tanyanya dengan suara lantang

Tak ada satupun yang menjawab. Mereka sibuk celingak-celinguk seolah Kyuhyun sedang bersembunyi di sekitar mereka. Beberapa dari mereka tampak berbisik. Tapi ada juga tampak tak peduli dan lebih memilih untuk melakukan hal lain dari pada memikirkan sosok aneh macam Cho Kyuhyun yang tak pernah dianggap di kelas.

"Salah satu cepat cari Kyuhyun" bagaimana pun Kyuhyun itu murid kebanggaannya. Tak pernah sekalipun Kyuhyun absen dari kelasnya. Apalagi tanpa alasan seperti ini. Seperti hal yang ganjil saja di matanya.

Satu detik

Dua detik

Tak ada yang bersedia beranjak dari tempatnya untuk mencari keberadaan Kyuhyun. Lee seongsaengnim tampak menghela napasnya sebelum akhirnya menunjuk salah satu dari mereka untuk mencari Kyuhyun.

Mau tak mau ia harus mau. Bagaimanapun Lee seongsaengnim itu galaknya melebihi singa yang sedang mengamuk.

-oOo-

Sebut saja pemuda itu dengan Minho. Choi Minho. Ia berkeliling mencari Kyuhyun ke segala penjuru sekolah. Kantin, taman, atap, dan tempat-tempat lain yang memungkinkan untuk didatangi seorang Cho Kyuhyun. Bahkan di perpustakaan pun Minho tak menemukan sosok Kyuhyun. Tiba-tiba dia teringat sesuatu. Bukannya Kyuhyun tadi berlari keluar dengan membawa cutter setelah teman-temannya menempeli rambut Kyuhyun dengan permen karet? Kemana kira-kira Kyuhyun pergi?

Ah! Minho sepertinya tahu di mana Kyuhyun sekarang.

Kamar mandi pria.

-oOo-

Donghae menyeret Kyuhyun ke salah satu bilik kamar mandi. Teman-temannya yang lain berjaga di luar kamar mandi untuk mengontrol keadaan.

BRAK!

Donghae mengehempaskan tubuh Kyuhyun hingga menimbulkan suara keras dan leguhan sakit dari bibir Kyuhyun.

Sorot ketakutan terpancar di mata Kyuhyun. Donghae yang dulu pernah hampir memperkosanya sekarang di depannya. Dan ia hanya berdua dengan Donghae di bilik kamar mandi ini.

Kyuhyun berusaha untuk membuka bilik kamar mandi itu. Tapi sial, bilik itu terkunci rapat. Dengan cepat Donghae membekap mulut Kyuhyun agar tidak menimbulkan keributan dengan teriakan-teriakannya.

Donghae kembali menghempaskan tubuh Kyuhyun. Lagi-lagi Kyuhyun mengaduh dan memelorotkan tubuhnya menahan sakit yang mendera kepala dan punggungnya. Donghae mengurung Kyuhyun dengan menekan bahu Kyuhyun erat pada tembol bilik.

"K-kau mau apa?" suara Kyuhyun terdengar bergetar. Sepertinya ia sudah bisa membayangkan apa yang akan terjadi padanya setelah ini. Ia berusaha meronta agar bisa terlepas dari cengkraman Donghae.

"Percuma kau melawan, sayang. Itu tidak akan berhasil." Gumam Donghae. Ia mengencangkan cengkeramannya.

Dengan cepat Donghae mendekatkan wajahnya ke wajah Kyuhyun. Ia berusaha untuk mencium bibir Kyuhyun yang sudah menggodanya sejak lama. Tapi Kyuhyun lebih cepat untuk menghindar sehingga Donghae hanya bisa mencium helaian rambut Kyuhyun yang lembut.

Donghae yang geram pun menjambak rambut Kyuhyun. Ia mendaratkan bibirnya pada bibir Kyuhyun dan melumatnya kasar. Kyuhyun berusaha untuk mengatupkan bibirnya rapat-rapat. Tidak memberikan Donghae akses untuk menikmati bibirnya.

Bukan Donghae namanya kalau ia menyerah begitu saja. Maka ia pun menggigit bibir bawah Kyuhyun hingga mengeluarkan darah. Kyuhyun berteriak tertahan. Teriakannya tertahan oleh ciuman dan lumatan-lumatan bibir Donghae pada bibirnya.

Ciuman Donghae terus merambat ke mana-mana. Mata, hidung, pipi, dan kembali ke bibirnya. Lama-lama ciuman Donghae merambat sampai leher Kyuhyun. Tangan Donghae yang satunya pun melepas cengkraman pada bahu Kyuhyun dan bergulir membuka satu persatu kancing seragam Kyuhyun dan menyibaknya hingga melewati bahu Kyuhyun. Ciuman Donghae merambat ke bahu Kyuhyun. Donghae mengecupi tiap jengkal bahu Kyuhyun hingga membuat Kyuhyun menggeliat geli.

"Hentikan kumohon..." gumam Kyuhyun

"Tidak sampai kita selesai melanjutkan apa yang sempat tertunda"

-oOo-

Minho mengecek satu persatu kamar mandi pria yang ada di antero sekolahnya. Sampai pada kamar mandi ke lima di sekolahnya ini pun Kyuhyun masih belum tampak.

Dan sekarang, kamar mandi pria terakhir yang belum ia cek. Ia bertekad, kalau Kyuhyun tak ada dalam kamar mandi ini, ia akan kembali ke kelasnya dan mengatakan pada gurunya kalau Kyuhyun menghilang.

Minho meraih kenop pintu kamar mandi terakhir itu.

CEKLEK!

"Cho Kyuhun?!"

.

.

**TBC**

**Anyeong! Chap 3 akhirnya terpublikasi juga. Lega... Well, karena aku udah kelas XII, mungkin bakalan jarang update. Focus sekolah dulu. XD Update seperti ini pun menurutku juga udah update cepet. Dan jujur aja, ini adalah fic berchapter yang paling cepat bisa kugarap (aku pernah bikin fic chapter juga sih sebelumnya. Tapi bukan Suju sih.). Faktor liburan, maybe? Karena jujur aja, baru kali ini aku liburan bisa bener-bener libur, karena aku seorang aktivis di organisasi sekolah, club, juga organisasi luar sekolah macam Ubaloka sama DKC yang sering banget 'kerja' ampe malem. Jadi mohon maklum kalo tiba-tiba ntar ngilang gitu aja. :D**

**Ada yang pengen chapnya naik ke rate M? Wah, jangan dulu chingu... Kalau nyerempet aku masih berani. Kalau udah rate M, wah, bisa pingsan pas lagi nulis. Mungkin ada yang mau nolongin aku bikinin bagian lemonnya? Hahaha! (Aku serius yang bagian minta tolong. Yang bersedia PM aku yaa Xp) XD Mungkin lemonannya Kyuhyun sama Donghae? XD Atau sama Siwon. Kekekeke~**

**Special thaks to:**

**Mhiakyu | **aiiukiu** | Kyu-Kyu | **ciwonie** | Babykyu | **meymeywonkyu** | y | **kyu13** | Maknaelovers | **angelwin** | Kyuya13 | **just to WK **| Babykyupa | **MyKyubee** | 4vitaMINelF | **cici al** | novita407 | **Rachma99 **| GyuRiGyu | **Gyurigyu** | aichan | **Choi KyuHwa** | Blackyuline | **Rolly Polly KyUke** | 4kyukyu712 | **loveiskyu** | nanami kawashi mls bgt buat login hehe | **Call me Rii** | Fuyu no Sakura | **Shinhyun Cho **| Lee Shurri | **1013** | chohee | ** ** | min neul rin | **Guest** | aiyu | **lee kyuna** | lalalala | **7cloud3024** | yolyol | **Tria407** | Guest | **rikha-chan** | AbracaForte | **JK0603** | Guest | **Kyuminjoong** | Kitsune Syhufellrs | **Someone** | siwonganteng | **Fitri MY** | 5Ji0298 | **Cho rae in** | Ifa Cho-i | **Shappire Blue** | Jinhee | ** 1

**Who gave me review in chapter 1**

Blackyuline **| rachma99 | **Sytadict** | GyuRiGyu | **anin lovewonkyu** | yolyol | **Kyuya13** | alcici349 | **EvilCute** | Babykyu | **inez** | Everlasting Fujoshi | **ririedhana** | Haiiro-Sora | **Starcraft ZaeKyu** | Choi Kyuhwa | ** ** | kyuminjoong | **nadiaa** | lalalala | **putyboO** | Kmaknae | **Ifa Cho-i** | cloud3024 | **Fitry MY** | wonkyuline | **wantyou** | meymeywonkyu | **AbracaForte** | min neul rin | **Lee Shurri** | sansan | **meyminimin** | LittelELF | **guest** | kisseuhyuk | **tiesSparKYUhyun** | woniewon atau ciwonie | **AyaKYU** | Cho rae in | **Super Girl** | WonKyuBi | **rikha-chan** | loveiskyu | **gaemgyulover** | 1 | **SJHeechulELF

**Who gave me review in chapter 2**

**#Sorry I can't reply one by one. XD**

**And whoever read this fic. XD**

**At least, mind to review?**

**With Love,**

**Cho Eun Hye**


	4. Chapter 4

Minho mengecek satu persatu kamar mandi pria yang ada di antero sekolahnya. Sampai pada kamar mandi ke lima di sekolahnya ini pun Kyuhyun masih belum tampak.

Dan sekarang, kamar mandi pria terakhir yang belum ia cek. Ia bertekad, kalau Kyuhyun tak ada dalam kamar mandi ini, ia akan kembali ke kelasnya dan mengatakan pada gurunya kalau Kyuhyun menghilang.

Minho meraih kenop pintu kamar mandi terakhir itu.

CEKLEK!

"Cho Kyuhun?!"

~.:.:.:.:.:.:.:.:.:.:.:.:.:.:.:!08*80!:.:.:.:.:.:.:.:.:.:.:.:.:.:.:.~

**It's Hard **

**Part 4**

**Author: Cho Eun Hye / LKyuLala**

**Main Cast: Cho Kyuhyun, Choi Siwon**

**Main Pair: WonKyu!**

**Genre: Romance**

**Rating: I don't know. Almost M rated. But, ah, I don't know. T maybe?**

**Desclaimer: Siwon belong to Kyuhyun. Kyuhyun belong to me! :p Oh no! Kyuhyun belong to Siwon. :D**

**A/N: YAOI! Don't Like? Read it first, then you'll know you like it or not. I don't know the good title for this fanfic. So, I was titling this fic with that weird title. Oh my God!**

~.:.:.:.:.:.:.:.:.:.:.:.:.:.:.:!08*80!:.:.:.:.:.:.:.:.:.:.:.:.:.:.:.~

"Cho Kyuhun?!"

Minho menatap Kyuhyun yang tengah merapikan rambut dan bajunya.

"Apa yang kau lakukan di sini?" tanya Minho dengan acuh.

"Aku memotong rambutku yang terkena permen karet." Jawab Kyuhyun innocent, "Apa Lee Seongsaengnim sudah datang?"

Minho memutar bola matanya, "Tentu saja. Lekaslah ke kelas. Atau kau akan mati di tangannya."

Kyuhyun tersenyum tipis. Dia berjalan mendahului Minho yang tertinggal di belakangnya.

Minho memandangi cutter yang tergeletak begitu saja di tanah.

"Apa orang aneh itu membuang cutternya begitu saja setelah ia pergunakan memotong rambutnya?" gumamnya sebelum akhirnya melangkah acuh.

-oOo-

Kyuhyun yakin Lee Seongsaengnim tidak akan membuatnya mati saat itu juga. Maka ia hanya tersenyum manis pada guru pengampunya begitu ia memasuki kelas.

"Maafkan saya seongsaengnim. Baru saja dari kamar mandi." Tukas Kyuhyun.

Lee seongsaengnim itu tersenyum, "Duduklah. Aku tidak mau hal ini terulang untuk kedua kalinya, mengerti?"

Tebakan Kyuhyun benar, guru itu tidak akan membuatnya mati hanya karena terlambat satu kali masuk ke kelas. Maka ia pun membungkuk sebentar pamit untuk menuju bangkunya.

BRAKK!

Kyuhyun jatuh tersungkur. Ia menatap pemuda yang menjegal kakinya. Pemuda itu mengalihkan matanya ke segala arah, bertingkah seolah tak terjadi apa-apa. Beberapa dari murid di kelas itu tertawa keras. Tapi ada juga yang bertingkah acuh.

Lee seongsaengnim yang tengah menuliskan soal latihan di papan tulis pun berbalik untuk melihat keadaan. Seketika itu pula, seluruh penjuru kelas terasa hening. Mereka hanya menunduk sembari menahan tawa. Tak ada satupun yang berani mengeluarkan suara. Seolah-olah, satu bisikan saja, bisa membuatmu mati konyol.

"Ya! Ada apa dengamu, Cho Kyuhyun?" tanya Lee seongsaengnim.

Kyuhyun segera beranjak dari jatuhnya. Dia menepuk celana bagian pantatnya, "Aku hanya kurang hati-hati, seongsaengnim. Maafkan aku."

Lee seongsaengnim hanya menggelengkan kepalanya, tapi maklum. Kyuhyun lagi-lagi membungkuk dan menuju bangkunya di pojok. Beberapa murid di kelas itu masih tertawa cekikikan mengingat bagaimana Kyuhyun terjatuh.

-oOo-

Jam istirahat. Seperti biasa, Kyuhyun akan pergi menyendiri, menghindari tatapan-tatapan aneh dari teman-temannya dan ulah-ulah jahil mereka. Ia memandangi saku jas sebelah kanannya yang robek karena tersangkut saat ia jatuh tadi.

"Aish!" jemarinya melongok keluar dari sakunya yang robek. Dia berpikir, mungkin ia akan membelinya lagi nanti di koperasi. Tanpa Kyuhyun sangka, sebuah cincin menggelinding jatuh dari sakunya yang robek.

Kyuhyun mengernyitkan dahinya memandangi cincin yang terjatuh itu. Lantas ia memungutnya dan mengamati cincin itu dalam-dalam. Seingatnya ia tak pernah menyimpan cincin seperti ini di sakunya. Ia bahkan tidak pernah membeli cincin sebelumnya. Siapa yang memasukkan cincin itu dalam sakunya?

Tiba-tiba otaknya berlari pada kejadian beberapa jam lalu saat Donghae memerangkapnya dalam satu bilik di kamar mandi khusus laki-laki.

.

.

"Hentikan kumohon..." gumam Kyuhyun

"Tidak sampai kita selesai melanjutkan apa yang sempat tertunda" tukas Donghae dengan seringainya

Kyuhyun tidak mengerti, mengapa sunbaenya ini senang sekali mengincarnya. Setaunya ia tak pernah melakukan suatu kesalahan apapun pada pemud di depannya ini.

Tangan Donghae kembali merayap kemanapun ia bisa. Bibirnya terus mengecupi apa saja yang ingin ia kecup. Memberikan kissmark di sekitar bahu Kyuhyun. Donghae bukan orang bodoh yang akan memberikan kissmark di daerah yang dapat dijangkau mata. Maka ia hanya memberikan kissmark di bagian yang akan tertutup saja.

"Ahn..."

Donghae tersenyum menang saat Kyuhyun menggeliat geli di bawahnya. Desahan serta merta keluar dari bibir yang beberapa saat lalu berhasil ia cium. Tangannya beralih menuju celana Kyuhyun yang masih terpasang rapi. Jemarinya meraih pengait celana itu dan menurunkan retsletingnya.

Kyuhyun berusaha untuk mencegah tangan Donghae bergerak lebih jauh. Namun Donghae lagi-lagi menjambak rambutnya geram.

Tes!

Satu tetes air mata turun menuruni pipi gempalnya. Matanya berkaca-kaca. Menatap dalam pada mata pemuda yang beberapa tahun lebih tua darinya.

"Kumohon..." bisiknya terisak. Ia tak sanggup berkata lagi.

Donghae menatap mata kelas Kyuhyun. Kyuhyun sama sekali tidak menduga kalau satu tetes air mata mengalir dari mata Donghae dan jatuh di hidungnya.

"Kau sama sekali tidak mengerti perasaanku..." bisik Donghae dengan suaranya yang berat.

Bibir Kyuhyun setengah terbuka mendengar penuturan dari Donghae. Ia tidak percaya dengan apa yang Donghae katakan.

"Apa maksudmu?" tanya Kyuhyun lirih.

Donghae melepaskan jambakannya pada Kyuhyun. Ia memilih untuk mengancingkan kembali kemeja Kyuhyun yang sempat ia buka dari pada menjawab pertanyaan yang Kyuhyun layangkan padanya.

"Kau bisa mengancingkan celanamu sendiri?" tanya Donghae

Kyuhyun terkesiap. Ia mengangguk malu seraya bangkit dari duduknya. Donghae menggedor pintu bilik itu dan kemudian bilik itu terbuka.

"Kau sudah selesai? Kenapa cepat sekali?" tanya salah satu dari teman Donghae yang berjaga.

Alih-alih menjawab, Donghae malah berjalan acuh tanpa mengiraukan pertanyaan demi pertanyaan yang teman-temannya berikan.

Kyuhyun menatap dirinya di cermin, hampir saja, pikirnya. Ia pun merapikan pakaiannya dan rambutnya yang acak-acakan.

Lalu tiba-tiba Minho masuk dan mengatakan kalau Lee seongsaengnim menunggunya.

.

.

Kyuhyun mengacak rambutnya frustasi. Ia sungguh bingung dengan orang-orang yang ada di sekelilingnya. Semuanya terasa begitu membingungkan. Tapi Kyuhyun tak bisa membohongi dirinya sendiri tatkala ia merasakan sedikit rasa senang terselip di hatinya, mengetahui bahwa ternyata ada juga orang yang mau menyukainya di saat orang-orang memusuhinya.

Kyuhyun memandangi lagi pada cincin misterius yang dia dapat. Apa Siwon yang memberikannya sebagai kejutan? Seingatnya ia tidak pernah bertemu dengan Siwon tiap kali mengenakan seragam seperti ini.

Lalu siapa?

Ah, akhirnya Kyuhyun menyerah juga. Yah, tidak buruk juga menyimpan cincin ini. Mungkin saja ternyata benar Siwon yang memberikannya. Kyuhyun kan tidak tahu juga.

-oOo-

Memang, semenjak mereka resmi berkencan beberapa hari yang lalu, Kyuhyun dan Siwon tidak pernah pulang bersama. Siwon sudah terlalu sibuk dengan club basketnya yang sebentar lagi akan bertanding dalam event antar sekolah.

Kyuhyun tidak mau menuntut Siwon macam-macam. Berhubungan seperti ini pun ia sudah sangat senang. Lagi pula, tiap malam Siwon selalu datang mengunjungi apartemennya. Yah, terkadang sih untuk belajar bersama. Apalagi ada Zhoumi yang setingkat dengannya. Karena jujur saja, Siwon tidak begitu pandai dalam bidang eksak dan lebih condong ke arah hafalan.

Beruntung sekali Kyuhyun adalah master pelajaran eksak, sehingga bahkan pelajaran 2 tingkat di atasnya diapun sudah menguasainya karena dia sempat mengikuti berbagai olimpiade mata pelajaran eksak.

Tapi malam ini sengaja Siwon ingin bermalas-malasan dengan Kyuhyun di apartemennya. Dia datang ke apartemen Kyuhyun ketika jam menunjukkan angka 6. Club berakhir sejak 1 jam yang lalu.

"Lihat apa yang kubawa!" seru Siwon sembari menenteng tas plastik di tangannya tinggi-tinggi, "Aku membawakanmu es krim!"

Kyuhyun terkekeh geli. Ia meraih es krim itu dan menarik Siwon masuk.

Siwon mendudukkan dirinya di sofa depan TV. Begitu pula Kyuhyun. Ia sempat pergi ke dapurnya untuk mengambil 2 sendok, dan akhrinya kembali lagi di samping Siwon.

"Kali ini aku tidak mau belajar..." ujar Siwon manja. Ia menyenderkan kepalanya ke bahu Kyuhyun.

Kyuhyun mengacak-acak rambut Siwon, "Alright. Kita tidak akan belajar malam ini."

Siwon mengangkat kepalanya dari bahu Kyuhyun. Ia meraih kalung yang melingkar di leher Kyuhyun. Siwon mengangkat sebelah alisnya dengan maksud bertanya.

"Ini cincin siapa? Seingatku aku tidak pernah melihatmu mengenakannya." Tanya Siwon sembari menimbang-nimbang cincin yang menjadi bandul dari kalung itu.

Kyuhyun mengedikkan bahunya, "Aku mendapatkannya dari sakuku. Cincin ini ada begitu saja."

Siwon tak berkomentar apapun lagi. Ia hanya tersenyum simpul dan beranjak membuka es krimnya.

"Whuaa! Ini tampak lezat!" tukas Kyuhyun. Ia pun meraih sendok dan menyuapkan sesendok es krim ke dalam mulutnya, "Benar-benar lezat!"

Kyuhyun menyendokkan satu sendok es krim dan menyuapkannya pada Siwon. Siwon mengangguk-angguk sembari menunjukkan dua jempolnya.

"Aku punya cara yang lebih seru untuk makan es krim. Kau mau mencobanya?"

Kyuhyun mengernyitkan dahinya, "Memangnya bagaimana?"

Alih-alih menjawab, Siwon merebut sendok dari tangan Kyuhyun. Dia pun menyuapkan sesendok es krim ke dalam mulut Kyuhyun. Setelah itu, ia menarik tengkuk Kyuhyun dengan tangannya yang bebas, mengunci bibir Kyuhyun dengan bibirnya. Siwon menggigit bibir bawah Kyuhyun untuk meminta akses lebih. Begitu mulut itu terbuka, dengan senang hati Siwon menyesap es krim yang sudah meleleh di dalam mulut Kyuhyun.

Siwon melihat ekspresi Kyuhyun yang terkejut ketika Siwon melepaskan ciumannya, "Menikmati es krim seperti itu terasa lebih menyenangkan daripada dengan cara yang biasa." Tukasnya seraya menyeka es krim yang meleleh dari sudut bibir milik Kyuhyun.

-oOo-

Senang rasanya hari ini Kyuhyun bisa pulang bersama dengan Siwon. Berkali-kali Siwon melontarkan kelakarnya yang tak ayal membuat Kyuhyun tertawa terpingkal-pingkal.

"Sampai sekarang Jiwon masih takut kalau mendapatkan kado dariku. Dia pikir itu akan selalu berisi kodok." Tukas Siwon seraya menahan tawanya.

Kyuhyun menyeka air mata yang keluar dari sudut matanya, "Kau benar-benar kakak yang jahil!"

"Kau harus melihat ekspresi jeleknya tiap kali aku memberinya kado!"

Kyuhyun terkekeh, "Ya, kurasa aku memang harus melihatnya."

Siwon menghentikan tawanya, "Di depan nanti ada kedai es krim favorit Jiwon. Kau mau mencobanya? Bukankah kau sangat menyukai makanan manis?"

Kyuhyun mengangguk bersemangat, "Tentu saja aku mau!"

.

.

Siwon memesankan es krim untuk Kyuhyun dalam ukuran jumbo. Kyuhyun sendiri yang memintanya. Dan itu adalah vanila. Rasa kesukaan Siwon juga.

"Kurasa kita benar-benar cocok!" ujar Kyuhyun ketika ia tahu bahwa ia dan Siwon memiliki selera yang sama.

Siwon tertawa sembari mengusuk rambut kecokelatan nan halus milik Kyuhyun, "Tentu saja kita cocok. Semua orang tahu akan hal itu!"

Pada akhirnya Siwon hanya memesan satu cup kecil es krim vanila.

"Kyuhyun-ah, makanlah dengan pelan-pelan. Kau memakan es krimmu seperti es krim itu akan menghilang dalam hitungan detik."

Kyuhyun mengerucutkan bibirnya, "Aku memang seperti ini kalau makan es krim"

Siwon terkekeh geli, ia mencubit sebelah pipi Kyuhyun dengan gemas, "Ah, kau begitu menggemaskan! Aku tidak tahan untuk menciummu!" Siwon mendekatkan dirinya pada Kyuhyun.

Kyuhyun refleks menjauh dan menghadang wajah Siwon dengan tangannya, "Jangan di sini! Ini tempat umum. Mereka bisa mengusir kita."

Siwon mendesah kecewa, "Padahal kan cuman sedikit..." gumamnya seraya menyendokan es krim ke dalam mulutnya.

"Sedikit atau banyak, tetap saja ini di tempat umum. Aku tidak mau menanggung malu karena di usir dari sini."

Tapi kemudian Siwon menyeringai nakal, "Bagaimana kalau kita melakukannya di apartemenmu saja?"

"Ya!"

Bola mata Siwon membesar tatkala ia melihat seseorang yang familiar duduk di meja seberang.

"Sial!" desisnya. Dunia pasti akan mengejeknya kalau tahu dia berkencan dengan Kyuhyun.

"Ada apa?" tanya Kyuhyun heran dengan Siwon yang mulai salah tingkah.

"A-aku... Aku harus ke kamar mandi sekarang!" ujar Siwon cepat, "Hm! Aku ke kamar mandi dulu, okay? Tunggu di sini!"

Kyuhyun hanya menggeleng-gelengkan kepalanya dengan tingkah Siwon yang aneh sebelum akhirnya mengedikkan bahunya dan memutuskan untuk kembali menikmati es krimnya.

-oOo-

Siwon berjalan menuju kamar mandi dengan tergesa-gesa. Pikirannya kalut, takut kalau-kalau ada yang lihat. Ia memutuskan untuk bersembunyi di dalam salah satu bilik kamar mandi. Paling tidak sampai kira-kira Minho—orang yang duduk di seberang mejanya sekaligus sepupunya pergi. Ia yakin, Minho tidak akan betah di tempat seperti itu kalau bukan karena adik perempuannya yang merengek-rengek.

"Hhhh..." Siwon mendesah lega tatkala ia sudah sampai di salah satu bilik kamar mandi. Di sini untuk beberapa waktu sepertinya tidak terlalu buruk.

-oOo-

Minho menatap sebal pada adik perempuannya yang terpaut 4 tahun darinya. Adik perempuannya yang kini masih duduk di sekolah dasar.

"Cepatlah sedikit, atau aku akan meninggalkanmu!" tukas Minho tak sabar.

Sooyoung, adiknya mengerucutkan bibirnya sebal, "Ya! Kau sudah berjanji untuk menemaniku makan es krim di sini kalau aku mengalahkanmu dalam game itu. Kau harus menepati janjimu!"

Minho langsung nelangsa. Mengingat kenyataan bahwa ia kalah dalam game dengan adiknya yang masih duduk di sekolah dasar karena joysticknya rusak.

"Kau curang saat itu. Kau merusak joystickku!"

Sooyoung menjulurkan lidahnya, "Kau saja yang memang tidak pandai. Tidak usah mencari alasan. Kalah tetaplah kalah!" serunya, "Kau tetap harus menepati janjimu. Seorang pria tidak pernah mengingkari janjinya!"

Minho memutar bola matanya sebal. Pikiran adiknya ini terlalu seperti orang tua. Tapi sikapnya sungguh seperti bocah TK.

"Ah, oppa! Aku ingin ke kamar mandi sebentar."

"Tsk! Mau kutemani, tuan putri?" tanya Minho dengan nada ogah-ogahan.

"Tidak, karena aku yakin kau akan mengintipku!" kalimat terakhir Sooyoung sebelum akhirnya memutuskan untuk berlari ke kamar mandi membuat Minho makin sebal.

Minho mengedarkan pandangannya ke seluruh penjuru kedai itu. Matanya tertuju pada sosok yang sepertinya begitu familiar untuknya.

"Kenapa dia lama sekali?"

Samar-sama ia mendengar orang itu bergumam.

"Cho Kyuhyun?" ujarnya pelan.

Sosok familiar itu tampaknya mendengar ucapan Minho. Maka Minho pun terbukti benar karena begitu sosok familiar itu membalikkan dirinya, itu ternyata memang Cho Kyuhyun.

Kyuhyun terkesiap melihat sosok Minho, ketua kelasnya. Ia ingin menyapa, tapi takut kalau Minho akan mengacuhkannya seperti kebanyakanm anak lainnya. Maka yang ada ia pun diam saja dan kembali membalikkan tubuhnya.

Minho tak tahu mengapa seorang Cho Kyuhyun bisa ada di tempat seperti ini. Pikiran nakalnya mengatakan kalau Kyuhyun tersesat di kedai ini. Karena baginya, seorang Cho Kyuhyun seperti tidak akan pernah datang ke tempat macam ini.

Dan lagi, apa Minho tidak salah dengar kalau Kyuhyun tengah menunggu seseorang? Ia pikir Cho Kyuhyun tidak punya satupun teman di dunia ini. Pikirnya meremehkan.

-oOo-

Siwon merasa ia sudah cukup lama berada di dalam toilet. Maka akhirnya dia pun memutuskan untuk keluar dari tempat persembunyiannya. Setelah memastikan keadaan sekitarnya aman, dia pun melangkahkan kaki dengan mantap keluar dari kamar mandi laki-laki.

Tapi...

BRAK!

"Ugh!"

"Siwon oppa?"

.

.

**TBC**

**Ahaha, well, I'm back. Kurasa aku nggak telat kan update ficnya. Biar nggak tepat seminggu, tapi kan 'kira-kira'. :p**

**Hayo, yang kemarin bertanya-tanya, nasib Kyu jadinya gimana ya? Akhirnya terjawab juga kan di chapter 4 ini?**

**Dan wow, begitu banyak reader baru. Annyeong! Entah baru beneran, apa namanya yang ganti aku nggak tau! :D tapi di-hallo-in aja deh... **

**Dan reader setiaku, I love you. (apa banget)**

**Big thanks to:**

Everlasting Fujoshi**Halva | **ucha lovewonkyu** | kyu love malinda | **rememberWon** | gaemer | **Simbaa** | AbracaForte | **ciwonie** | mystwazowsky | **lalalala** | 333LG | **GaemRa Kyu-Uke** | uKyu | **KMaknae **| 4vitaMINelF | **Irma407203** | meymeywonkyu | **Guest** | VINvin | **WonKyuBi** | GyuRiGyu | **8cloud3024** | 4kyukyu712 | **1013** | sansan | **astri **| meyminimin | **Jinhee **| Ifa Cho-i | **Maknaelovers** | Fuyu no Sakura | **tieSparKYUhyun** | Babykyu | **unyuhunyuh** | Sytadict | **anin lovewonkyu** | Blackyuline | **Icha-chan** | Rachma99 | **rikha-chan** | me lovewonkyu | **yolyol** | ukekyushipper | **youngelfe** | Babykyupa | **Fitri MY** | Dongdonghae | **Choi Kyuhwa** | alcici349 | **mrs. ChoKyu

**Who gave me review on chapter 3**

**And thanks to whoever read and view this fic.**

**I really glad that you happy to read my fiction.**

**At least, mind to review?**

**With Love,**

**Cho Eun Hye**


	5. Chapter 5

Siwon merasa ia sudah cukup lama berada di dalam toilet. Maka akhirnya dia pun memutuskan untuk keluar dari tempat persembunyiannya. Setelah memastikan keadaan sekitarnya aman, dia pun melangkahkan kaki dengan mantap keluar dari kamar mandi laki-laki.

Tapi...

BRAK!

"Ugh!"

"Siwon oppa?"

~.:.:.:.:.:.:.:.:.:.:.:.:.:.:.:!08*80!:.:.:.:.:.:.:.:.:.:.:.:.:.:.:.~

**It's Hard **

**Part 5**

**Author: Cho Eun Hye / LKyuLala**

**Main Cast: Cho Kyuhyun, Choi Siwon, Lee Donghae**

**Main Pair: WonKyu! HaeKyu!**

**Genre: Romance**

**Rating: T**

**Desclaimer: Siwon and Donghae belong to Kyuhyun. Kyuhyun belongs to me! :p Oh no! Kyuhyun belongs to Siwon and Donghae. :D**

**A/N: YAOI! Don't Like? Read it first, then you'll know you like it or not. I don't know the good title for this fanfic. So, I was titling this fic with that weird title. Oh my God! I think this is the worst chap I've made ever. :P I don't know, I just feel like that. This chapter is pointless. **

~.:.:.:.:.:.:.:.:.:.:.:.:.:.:.:!08*80!:.:.:.:.:.:.:.:.:.:.:.:.:.:.:.~

"Siwon oppa?"

"A-a- Sooyoung?!" Siwon mulai gelisah. Niat menghindari kakaknya, malah bertemu dengan adiknya.

"Oppa sedang apa di sini?" tanya Sooyoung, "Tidak bersama Jiwon eonnie?"

Siwon tersenyum kikuk, "Ah, oppa hanya menumpang ke kamar mandi. Dengan siapa di sini?"

"Minho oppa. Oppa mau bergabung dengan kami?"

Siwon menggeleng cepat, "Oppa masih ada urusan. Jadi lebih baik Sooyoung pergi dulu sana. Nanti Minho mencemaskanmu!"

Sooyoung mengangguk patuh. Ia lalu meninggalkan Siwon yang menarik napas lega.

-oOo-

**From : Siwon Hyung**

**Baby, maaf, tiba-tiba aku tak enak badan. Aku merasa butuh istirahat sekarang juga. Maaf meninggalkanmu. I love you.**

Kyuhyun mendesah kecewa membaca pesan singkat dari Siwon. Tapi ia juga tak bisa membohongi dirinya sendiri kalau ada juga rasa khawatir yang terselip dalam benaknya.

**To : Siwon Hyung**

**Bukan masalah. Jangan khawatir. Istirahatlah dengan baik, okay? Aku juga mencintaimu. **

Kyuhyun sempat berpikiran untuk mendatangi rumah Siwon. Namun apadaya, dari awal memang Kyuhyun tidak pernah tahu di mana letak rumah kekasihnya itu. Jadi bagaimana bisa ia mau menjenguk?

Kyuhyun menatap es krimnya yang masih tinggal separuh. Ia lalu mulai menyuapkan kembali es krim yang sudah meleleh sebagian itu ke dalam mulutnya.

-oOo-

Sore sudah berganti malam. Biasanya Siwon akan datang ke apartemennya. Tapi tidak kali ini. Kyuhyun tahu Siwon tengah sakit. Ia berusaha untuk tidak menghubungi Siwon terlebih dahulu dan membiarkan Siwon untuk beristirahat. Tapi rasa cemas terus menghantui pikirannya. Bayangan Siwon terbaring lemah di ranjangnya berkelebat di otak. Ingin rasanya ia menemani Siwon di saat yang sulit seperti ini.

Pintu apartemen Kyuhyun terbuka. Zhoumi menyembulkan kepalanya di balik pintu dengan senyumnya yang lebar.

"Kyuhyun-ah..."

Kyuhyun membalas senyuman Zhoumi, "Masuklah..."

2 langkah, Zhoumi menutup kembali pintu apartemen Kyuhyun dan melangkah lebih jauh masuk ke dalam. Ia membanting dirinya di sofa, di samping Kyuhyun sembari mendesah lega.

"Ada apa?" tanya Kyuhyun

Zhoumi tersenyum sekilas, "Aku lapar.. Buatkan aku sesuatu, kumohon..."

Kyuhyun mengerucutkan bibirnya, "Dasar! Pesan delivery saja, okay?"

Begitu Kyuhyun beranjak dari duduknya, Zhoumi melihat sebuah kalung berbandul cincin menggantung di leher Kyuhyun. Seingatnya, Kyuhyun tak pernah memiliki kalung semacam itu. Apa mungkin memang pernah, tapi Zhoumi saja yang tak pernah memperhatikan? Atau kalung itu dari Siwon?

Tiba-tiba dada Zhoumi berdenyut sakit...

-oOo-

Makanan yang dipesan Kyuhyun sudah tertata di meja. Zhoumi memandangnya dengan takjub.

"Cih, ekspresimu sungguh kampungan." Ejek Kyuhyun

Zhoumi mengalihkan pandangannya ke pada Kyuhyun yang berkacak pinggang.

"Apa?" tukas Kyuhyun dengan nada menantang.

Zhoumi mencibir, "Yah, thanks anyway!"

Kyuhyun hanya berdehem sembari meraih sumpitnya.

"Siwon tidak datang? Tumben sekali." tukas Zhoumi sembari mengunyah makanannya.

Kyuhyun memandang Zhoumi sekilas. Lalu setelah itu tangannya meraih mangkuk nasi di depannya, "Dia sedang sakit."

"Tidak mau menjenguknya?"

"Aku tidak tahu rumahnya."

Lagi-lagi Zhoumi mencibir, "Huh, kekasih macam apa kau ini. Masa rumahnya saja tidak tahu?"

Kyuhyun melotot tak terima, "Bagaimana bisa aku tahu rumahnya kalau dia saja tidak pernah memberitahuku?"

"Kau saja yang tidak pernah bertanya. Dasar fat cheeks!"

"Ya! Jangan memanggilku dengan sebutan seperti itu. Pipiku tidak gendut asal kau tahu saja!"

Zhoumi terkekeh, "Hm. Semua orang akan memuji dirinya sendiri biar pun dia tahu kalau itu adalah kekurangannya."

"Aih! Kau ini menyebalkan sekali!"

"Sebaiknya kau bertanya pada teman dekatnya."

"Aku tidak berani." Lirih Kyuhyun, "Teman-temannya itu, dingin sekali terhadapku. Aku jadi takut sendiri."

"Hh, terserah kau saja. Aku hanya menyarankan."

"Kalau besok dia tidak berangkat sekolah, baru aku akan menanyakan perihal Siwon pada mereka."

Kyuhyun melajutkan kembali makannya. Tiba-tiba Zhoumi kembali menginterupsi acara makan Kyuhyun.

"Kyuhyun-ah..."

Kyuhyun berdehem tanpa menghiraukan panggilan Zhoumi. Ia masih terus melanjutkan makannya yang masih cukup banyak dibanding Zhoumi.

"Soal kalung dan cincin yang kau pakai, itu dari siapa?" tanya Zhoumi dengan hati-hati.

Kyuhyun menghentikan acara makannya. Ia meraih kalung yang tergantung manis di lehernya, "Kalung ini kalungku. Kalau cincinnya, entahlah. Aku tidak tahu."

Zhoumi mengerutkan dahinya. Ia menatap Kyuhyun dengan tatapan menyelidik.

Kyuhyun menghentikan kegiatannya dengan menatap Zhoumi. "Wae?"

Zhoumi memutar bola matanya.

"Uh, fine!" seru Kyuhyun, "Okay, aku mendapatkan kalung ini ketika, uh, well, dari sakuku. Benda ini ada begitu saja. Aku sendiri juga tak tahu. Apa ini benda magic yang bisa tiba-tiba berada di dalam sakuku."

Zhoumi kembali melanjutkan makannya, "Aneh."

Kyuhyun mengedikkan bahunya tidak peduli. Ia melanjutkan kembali acara makannya yang sempat tertunda tanpa interupsi apapun lagi.

-oOo-

Keesokan harinya Siwon mengirimi pesan kepada Kyuhyun agar tidak usah khawatir karena ia sudah baikan. Well, pada kenyataannya, ia tidak sakit sama sekali. Hanya saja, uh, keadaan yang membuatnya terpaksa untuk berpura-pura sakit di depan Kyuhyun agar bisa meninggalkan kedai es krim tempo lalu tanpa Kyuhyun curigai. Biarpun Siwon tahu Kyuhyun akan mau mengerti dirinya jika Siwon mengatakan apa yang sebenarnya terjadi, tapi Siwon tetap saja tak ingin Kyuhyun begitu merasa tidak di anggap. Yah, biar mereka sudah berjanji di awal hubungan untuk saling merahasiakan hubungan satu sama lain, tapi tetap saja ia tak tega.

Minho membuka pintu kamarnya tanpa permisi. Membuat Siwon sedikit kelabakan karena kaget. Minho mengangkat salah satu alisnya.

"Aku berangkat bersamamu hari ini. Motorku masih di bengkel." Ucap Minho

Siwon menggelengkan kepalanya heran, sepupunya ini, minta tolong tapi nadanya memerintah.

"Terserah kau saja tuan muda, aku mau mandi!" seru Siwon seraya melempar ponselnya ke kasur. Ia melangkah dan menyambar selembar handuk yang tergeletak begitu saja di kursi.

Minho menghela napas, Siwon itu kelakuannya dari kecil sampai sekarang tidak ada yang berubah. Pukul tujuh, dan 30 menit lagi kelas akan di mulai. Tapi Siwon baru saja masuk kamar mandi. Ck!

Tanpa tedeng aling-aling, Minho memasuki kamar Siwon yang cukup berantakan. Yah, wajar untuk ukuran lelaki. Paling-paling setelah Siwon berangkat sekolah, pembantunya yang akan merapikan semua kekacauan ini. Dan setelah Siwon kembali, keadaan akan kembali pada yang seharusnya—

—berantakan.

Hati Minho tergerak untuk meraih ponsel Siwon yang berwallpaper Siwon dan adik perempuannya, Jiwon berpose lucu. Seperti perempuan saja memakai wallpaper seperti itu, ejeknya dalam hati.

Ia mengutak-atik ponsel Siwon dengan antusias. Melihat foto-foto Siwon yang menurutnya sangat narsis, sampai memainkan game-game yang ada di ponsel itu. Tapi ia terkejut begitu ponsel Siwon yang masih dalam genggamannya itu bergetar meraung-raung. Minho menekan tombol merah untuk keluar dari menu game yang barusan ia tekuni.

Sebuah pesan. Dari—

—Cho Kyuhyun?

-oOo-

Lagi-lagi teman-temannya yang tolol mengerjai Kyuhyun dengan menyiram Kyuhyun dengan air sabun.

"Mandilah yang bersih, Cho Kyuhyun..."

"Kami tahu kau belum mandi pagi ini..."

"Berterimakasihlah pada kami karena sudah bersedia memandikanmu."

"Terimakasih banyak!" ucap Kyuhyun seraya membungkukkan badannya dan tersenyum kikuk. Teman-temannya menepuk-nepuk bahunya.

"Anak baik..."

Minho hanya diam. Dia tidak pernah terlibat. Bagaimanapun ia ini ketua kelas. Bisa turun drastis pamornya kalau ia sampai ikut kegiatan "Menganiaya Kyuhyun".

Kyuhyun berjalan terseok-seok menuju bangkunya yang di pojok. Menambah kesan kalau dirinya memang benar-benar tidak pernah di harapkan di kelas ini. Dengan baju yang basah kuyup, Kyuhyun berjalan melewati Minho tanpa berminat sedikitpun untuk menyapa. Begitu sampai bangkunya, Kyuhyun mengeluarkan ponselnya. Raut cemas tersirat di wajahnya. Ia tampak menekan-nekan tombol di ponselnya. Tapi usaha itu berakhir tatkala Kyuhyun menampakkan raut wajah pasrah sembari meletakkan ponselnya di meja dengan nelangsa.

Minho mengamati Kyuhyun melalui ekor matanya. Ia melihat Kyuhyun mengeluarkan sestel seragam dari dalam tasnya dan kembali melewati dirinya tanpa berniat menyapa.

Dalam hati Minho bertanya, ada hubungan apa sepupunya dengan pemuda paling aneh di kelasnya?

-oOo-

_Minho mengutak-atik ponsel Siwon dengan antusias. Melihat foto-foto Siwon yang menurutnya sangat narsis, sampai memainkan game-game yang ada di ponsel itu. Tapi ia terkejut begitu ponsel Siwon yang masih dalam genggamannya itu bergetar meraung-raung. Minho menekan tombol merah untuk keluar dari menu game yang barusan ia tekuni._

_Sebuah pesan. Dari—_

—_Cho Kyuhyun?_

_CEKLEK!_

_Minho mendengar suara pintu terbuka dari arah kamar mandi. Buru-buru Minho mengunci tombol ponsel Siwon dan kembali meletakkannya di kasur begitu saja. Ia berusaha untuk menyembunyikan raut gugupnya._

"_Ada apa?" tanya Siwon sembari mengeringkan rambutnya yang basah. Ia menatap Minho yang tampak aneh._

"_Bukan apa-apa." Jawab Minho cepat, "Aku akan menunggumu di bawah. Cepatlah sedikit!"_

_Pada akhirnya, Minho meninggalkan Siwon yang menggeleng-gelengkan kepalanya heran._

-oOo-

Kyuhyun sudah selesai mengganti bajunya yang basah dengan yang kering. Ia pun menyisir rambutnya dengan sisir yang memang sudah tergantung di sana. Pikirannya melayang-layang pada Siwon. Ia ingin sekali menemui Siwon dan menanyakan bagaimana kabarnya. Melihat Siwon baik-baik saja secara langsung akan membuat hatinya jauh lebih tenang.

Ia hampir saja memutuskan untuk menemui Siwon di kelasnya. Namun ia tiba-tiba teringat akan permintaan Siwon di awal hubungan mereka, sekaligus janji mereka berdua untuk merahasiakan hubungan mereka. Teman-teman dan orang-orang seantero sekolah pasti akan curiga kalau tiba-tiba Kyuhyun menemui Siwon di kelasnya dan menanyai bagaimana kabar pemuda yang sebenarnya kekasihnya itu. Tapi yah, mau bagaimana lagi, mereka sudah terlanjut berjanji.

Kecewa tentu saja tak terelakkan lagi. Tapi Kyuhyun hanya menghela napasnya berat seraya berjalan meninggalkan kamar mandi.

-oOo-

Kyuhyun membuka pintu kamar mandi. Ia sedikit terkejut melihat Minho sudah berdiri dan menatapnya tajam.

Tatapan Minho sukses membuat Kyuhyun berjengit. Minho menatapnya begitu intens.

"Ada apa?" tanya Kyuhyun berusaha menyembunyikan rasa gugupnya.

Ia merasa gugup karena tatapan Minho yang seolah-olah ingin menelanjanginya detik itu juga.

Kyuhyun merasa canggung, "Kalau tidak ada yang dibicarakan, aku permisi." Pamitnya. Ia berusaha menerobos tubuh Minho yang hanya berbeda beberapa senti darinya. Tapi Minho menghadang pergerakannya.

"Ada hubungan apa kau dengan Siwon hyung?" tanya Minho kemudian. Masih dengan tatapan mengintimidasi.

Kaget. Kyuhyun merasa jantungnya berdetak begitu kencang. Ia sangat merasa takut sekarang. Bagaimana kalau orang-orang di sekolah ini tahu tentang hubungannya dengan Siwon?

Alih-alih menjawab, Kyuhyun menggelengkan kepalanya, "Aku tidak mempunyai hubungan apa-apa dengannya." Jawabnya final. Ia pun kembali menerobos tubuh Minho, dan berlari kembali menuju kelasnya.

-oOo-

"Hari ini Siwon menjemputmu?" tanya Zhoumi

Kyuhyun menggelengkan kepalanya, "Dia ada urusan club hari ini.."

Senyuman Zhoumi terkembang, "Kalau begitu, pulang denganku saja!" serunya antusias.

"Tsk! Kau mau minta apa dariku?" tanya Kyuhyun to the point

"Mwo? Kau pikir aku apa?"

"Kupikir sedang ada maunya."

"Tsk! Pikiranmu sempit, Kyuhyunnie!"

Kyuhyun mendorong bahu Zhoumi, "Ya! Itu panggilan paling menjijikkan yang pernah kudengar!"

Zhoumi terkekeh, ia menarik lengan Kyuhyun untuk pulang bersamanya. Kyuhyun mengerucutkan bibirnya masam. Pulang bersama Zhoumi berarti berjalan kaki. Ew, itu sangat melelahkan. Entah apa yang ada di pikiran Zhoumi yang selalu memilih pulang berjalan kaki ketimbang menaiki bus yang lebih menyenangkan.

"Jalan kaki, dan aku bisa lebih lama menikmati waktu kita kebersamaan kita yang berharga seperti ini." Tukas Zhoumi.

Kyuhyun mendorong kepala Zhoumi. Pikirnya, dengan begitu otak Zhoumi bisa normal kembali, "Jangan bercanda!"

"Aku serius." Nada bicara Zhoumi tidak lagi terdengar seperti bercanda.

Kyuhyun terkesiap mendengar nada bicara Zhoumi yang begitu berbeda. Keheningan menyelimuti keduanya. Kyuhyun mengalihkan pandangannya ke segala arah. Mengamati pepohonan yang berdiri berjajar di sepanjang jalan yang mereka lewati. Beberapa burung berterbangan dari satu pohon ke pohon yang lain.

"Ahaha!" Tiba-tiba terdengar tawa keras dari bibir Zhoumi.

Kyuhyun sontak menolehkan kepalanya dan memandang Zhoumi dengan pandangan aneh.

"Kupikir kau benar-benar termakan omonganku!" celoteh Zhoumi sembari menahan tawanya yang serasa sampai ke ubun-ubun.

"YA~" Kyuhyun mendorong bahu Zhoumi hingga ia terjengkang. Kyuhyun pun langsung mempercepat langkahnya meninggalkan Zhoumi.

Terdengar derap langkah hingga akhirnya Kyuhyun merasa seseorang merangkulnya. Zhoumi mensejajarkan langkahnya dengan Kyuhyun yang masih memasnag wajah masam.

"Seriously, kau pikir aku benar-benar serius?"

Kyuhyun membuang mukanya. Ia enggan menjawab pertanyaan Zhoumi.

"Pada kenyataannya aku memang serius tentang itu. Kebersamaan kita begitu berharga, bukan?"

Zhoumi menghentikan langkahnya juga Kyuhyun. Ia membalikkan tubuh Kyuhyun hingga berhadapan dengannya. Perlahan tapi pasti, Zhoumi mendekatkan wajahnya ke wajah Kyuhyun. Ia menggesek-gesekkan hidungnya ke leher jenjang pemuda di depannya.

Kyuhyun menahan napas. Ia tak tahu, ia tak bisa melawan. Entahlah, otaknya tak begitu berfungsi. Yang bisa ia lakukan hanyalah diam tanpa menikmati.

Kyuhyun berjengit geli tatkala hidung mancung Zhoumi menyentuh titik sensitivenya.

"Karena aku..." Zhoumi membisikkan kalimat di telinga Kyuhyun "adalah teman satu-satunya orang yang mau berteman dengan orang aneh sepertimu! Hahaha!"

Kyuhyun membelalak. Dengan segenap tenanganya, ia mendorong tubuh Zhoumi yang jauh lebih besar darinya.

Zhoumi masih tertawa terpingkal-pingkal. Setetes air mata berlinang dari sudut matanya.

"Ukh! Sebegitu puasnya kah, kau mempermainkanku?! Dasar orang jelek!" seru Kyuhyun.

Berusaha menghentikan tawanya, Zhoumi menghampiri Kyuhyun yang masih berdiri dengan wajah memerah malu.

"Ah, kau suka hal barusan?" goda Zhoumi. Ia mengerling nakal ke arah Kyuhyun.

"Lupakan! Aku membencimu!" Kyuhyun mendorong tubuh Zhoumi menjauh darinya.

Zhoumi masih terkikik geli. Ia masih berusaha untuk menggoda Kyuhyun, "Ah, jangan-jangan kau mulai menyukaiku ya? Hah~ kurasa kau harus bersaing dengan ribuan fansku di luar sana!"

"Bermimpilah terus, ZHOU-DAMN-MI!"

Dengan tawa khasnya, Zhoumi tak henti-henti mencoba untuk mencolek dagu Kyuhyun. Kyuhyun mengelak sebisanya. Bahkan ia tak segan-segan memukul Zhoumi. Bukannya kapok, Zhoumi terus mengulangi hal itu sedemikian rupa.

"Gege..."

Zhoumi menghentikan langkahnya. Begitu pula Kyuhyun. Ia terkesiap. Seseorang memandanginya dengan ekspresi terluka.

"Kupikir kau..." lanjutnya. Namun ia sudah tak bisa melanjutkan perkataannya. Air mata terlanjur jatuh di kedua pipinya. Lantas saja ia berbalik dan berlari sekencang yang ia bisa.

"Henry!"

.

.

.

**TBC**

**Annyeong! Setelah sekian lama tidak update, akhirnya bisa update juga. Huhuhu~ sulit banget mau ngelanjutinnya. Tabrakan sama kegiatan mulu. Ini di mana-mana pada rame-ramenya reor sama sertijab. Jadi sulit banget cuman buat ngetik. Belum lagi ide yang timbul tenggelam. Ukh! It's so~ **

**Well, ini adalah chapter termembosankan yang pernah kuketik. :p entahlah, nggak mood aja pas ngetiknya. kuharap kalian tetep bisa menikmati apa yang aku suguhkan. **

**Happy WONKYU DAY ALL! Wah, ulang tahun pernikahannya Siwon sama Kyuhyun nih. Fic ini sengaja kupost pas Wonkyu Day ini. Soalnya bingung sih mau ngasih hadiah apa ke mereka berdua beserta pendukung-pendukungnya! :p**

**Semoga fic ini bisa mengobati kerinduan kalian padaku! Dan semoga kalian masih bersedia untuk mereview fic ini! :p**

**Big Thanks to:**

Ahjumma Namja** | Dongdonghae | **Ifa Cho-i** | Fitri MY | **Kyuminjoong** | Anissawonkyushiper | **youngelfe** | anin lovewonkyu | **Sytadict** | yolyol | ** siFujoshi** | okoyunjae | **EvilCute** | iamWKS | **Maknaelovers** | GaemRa Kyu-Uke | **ochaviosa** | Kyuya13 | **meymeywonkyu **| alcici349 | **Babykyu** | mrs. ChoKyu | **ukekyushipper** | rikha-chan | **lalalala **| meyminimin | **1013** | astri | **kyukyu712** | MyKyubee | **cloud3024** | kyukyuhae | **Choi KyuHwa** | WonKyuBi | ** ** | siwonganteng | **Irma407203** | rachma99 | **Kmaknae** | unyuhunyuh | **MhiaKyu** | Simbaa | **aiyu** | Sachiko Yamaguchi | **TieSparKYUhyun** | ciwonie | **Adyndaratih** | kyu love malinda | **Guest** | shin min hyo | **YouraAsPuteri** | Irma407203**

**Who gave me review on chapter 4**

**And thanks to whoever read and view this fic.**

**I really glad that you happy to read my fiction.**

**I love you all!**

**At least, mind to review?**

**With Love,**

**Cho Eun Hye**


	6. Chapter 6

"Henry!"

Zhoumi berlari mengejar Henry. Ia meninggalkan Kyuhyun yang masih shock. Dengan perasaan bersalah, ia berjalan gontai menuju apartemennya yang masih berjarak 1 kilo meter lebih.

~.:.:.:.:.:.:.:.:.:.:.:.:.:.:.:!08*80!:.:.:.:.:.:.:.:.:.:.:.:.:.:.:.~

**It's Hard **

**Part 6**

**Author: Cho Eun Hye / LKyuLala**

**Main Cast: Cho Kyuhyun, Choi Siwon, Lee Donghae**

**Main Pair: WonKyu! HaeKyu!**

**Genre: Romance**

**Rating: T**

**Desclaimer: Siwon and Donghae belong to Kyuhyun. Kyuhyun belongs to me! :p Oh no! Kyuhyun belongs to Siwon and Donghae. :D**

**A/N: YAOI! Don't Like? Read it first, then you'll know you like it or not. I don't know the good title for this fanfic. So, I was titling this fic with that weird title. Oh my God! I think this is the secondary worst chap I've made ever. :P I don't know, I just feel like that. This chapter is pointless. **

~.:.:.:.:.:.:.:.:.:.:.:.:.:.:.:!08*80!:.:.:.:.:.:.:.:.:.:.:.:.:.:.:.~

Henry menghentikan langkahnya. Ia berbalik dan memandang Zhoumi dengan tajamnya. Satu butir air mata terurai dari sudut mata indahnya.

"Henry..." gumam Zhoumi. Ia pun ikut menghentikan langkahnya, "Maafkan aku..."

Dengan satu tangannya, Henry bergerak untuk mengusap air matanya, "Kau membohongiku..." gumamnya dengan kepala tertunduk sebelum akhirnya ia memilih untuk berjongkok karena menangis hanya membuat kepalanya terasa pusing dan ingin pingsan.

"...Kau bilang... Kau ada club hari ini... Kau... Tidak bisa... Mengantarku... Tapi..." tukas Henry dengan nada tersendat-sendat. Bahunya bergetar hebat. Ia sudah tak bisa lagi melanjutkan kalimatnya.

Bodoh.

Zhoumi merutuki dirinya sendiri. Akhirnya ia pun ikut berjongkok mensejajarkan dirinya dengan Henry. Tangan-tangan kekarnya beralih untuk menyentuh bahu pemuda mungil di depannya.

"Aku... Maafkan aku..." Zhoumi tak bisa berkata-kata lagi. Sepenuhnya menyadari kalau kesalahan terletak padanya saat ini.

Dengan lemah, Henry mengangkat wajahnya, "Apa Kyuhyun lebih berharga dariku?" tanyanya. Kedua mata sembabnya memandang Zhoumi dengan penuh harap. Tapi bukan jawaban yang memuaskan ia dapat. Zhoumi diam tak mengeluarkan sepatah katapun, "Sudah kuduga." Henry tersenyum miris. Ia pun berdiri, "Lebih baik sampai di sini saja. Aku tidak yakin kau bisa melanjutkan hubungan kita yang sudah berada di ujung tanduk."

"HENRY!"

Satu teriakan menggema tatkala ia melihat tubuh Henry terhuyung jatuh.

-oOo-

"Kyuhyun-ah..."

Deru kendaraan bermotor terhenti seiring dengan suara yang memanggilnya. Kyuhyun menghentikan langkahnya dan menoleh ke arah suara.

"Butuh tumpangan?"

"S-sunbae..."

Rasanya tubuh Kyuhyun menegang hebat. Orang didepannya ini—

Kyuhyun mengambil langkah kebelakang begitu si pemilik motor turun dari kendaraannya. Ia mendekati Kyuhyun. Semakin ia mendekat, semakin Kyuhyun nekat mengambil langkah ke belakang.

BRAK!

Mata Kyuhyun membulat. Tubuhnya menabrak pohon. Tak ada celah lagi untuk menghindar. Pemuda itu kian lama kian dekat.

"D-Donghae sunbae..."

—orang yang hampir memperkosanya tempo lalu.

Donghae tersenyum lembut. Ini tidak biasa, pikir Kyuhyun. Segalanya begitu kacau hari ini.

"Aku tidak akan menyakitimu. Percayalah..." tukas Donghae

Rasanya, segala ketegangan yang menyelimuti Kyuhyun dan paras cantiknya perlahan mulai memudar. Kyuhyun membalas senyuman Donghae sebisanya. Biar kelihatannya Donghae sudah mau berbaikan dengannya, tapi bisa saja itu hanya trik untuk menjeratnya.

Donghae meraih satu telapak tangan Kyuhyun. Rasanya sangat berbeda. Ini sangat lembut.

"Kau butuh tumpangan?"

-oOo-

TEK!

Ruangan itu berubah menjadi terang. Kyuhyun melangkah masuk dan menyibak beberapa gordyn serta membuka jendelanya agar sekiranya udara bisa bersirkulasi dengan baik.

"Masuklah..."

Pada akhirnya, Kyuhyun bersedia untuk menumpang Donghae. Hhh, kiranya dia bisa punya teman baru. Hell, temannya Cuma Zhoumi karena memang hanya pemuda itu yang mau berteman dengannya. Dan sekarang, Donghae? Ah, Kyuhyun rasa Donghae bisa menjadi teman yang baik. Walau ehm, Kyuhyun tahu sebenarnya kalau Donghae menyukainya.

"Wow, kau sendiri yang menata apartemen ini?"

Donghae terkesima. Apartemen yang kini ia pijaki terasa, uhm, fresh mungkin? Dengan cat hijau kalem yang melapisi tembok di segala penjuru. Owh, dan lihat tanaman yang merambati papan bambu yang dianyam renggang di sebelah sana. Donghae tahu itu tanaman palsu. Well, biar terlihat asli, tapi tak ada pot di bawahnya. Serta pajangan-pajangan cantik yang bertenger di beberapa sudut ruangan. Mungkin, terasa lebih ke-"Jepang" daripada "Korea"-nya.

Kyuhyun tersenyum tersipu, "Well, sebenarnya, uhm, Ryeowook juga ikut andil dalam penataan apartemen ini. Uh, kami memiliki selera yang sama, kau tahu?"

Donghae mengangguk mengerti. "Kurasa kita juga punya selera yang sama." Tukasnya dengan senyum nakal.

Kyuhyun agak malas menanggapi. Ia pun masuk ke dapur, meninggalkan Donghae yang masih terkagum-kagum.

-oOo-

"Sirup dingin?"

Donghae tersenyum menyambut segelas sirup yang disodorkan Kyuhyun padanya. Ia pun menegaknya sedikit, lalu meletakkannya di atas meja. Donghae membanting tubuhnya ke sofa. Ia menghirup napas dalam, lalu menghembuskannya.

Kyuhyun mengikuti langkah Donghae untuk duduk di sofa. Walau dengan sedikit canggung. Berdua dengan Donghae di apartemennya begini sepertinya bukan ide bagus. Ia agak takut sebenarnya kalau sampai Donghae kembali memperkosanya. Tapi entahlah, kalimat yang Donghae lontarkan kemarin membuat hatinya menghangat.

Donghae menolehkan kepalanya ke arah Kyuhyun yang duduk dengan kikuknya. Tiba-tiba dadanya terasa sesak. Menyesal dengan apa yang ia lakukan pada Kyuhyun tempo lalu. Donghae sadar, obsesinya akan Kyuhyun membuatnya menjadi sosok yang tega.

Tangan Donghae terjulur untuk mengusuk kepala Kyuhyun. Namun dengan sigap Kyuhyun menghindar, sehingga mengakibatkan air dalam gelas yang ia pegang tumpah.

"Ah, maafkan aku!" ujar Donghae

Kyuhyung menghibas-kibaskan tangannya, "Tidak usah, tidak apa-apa!"

Donghae masih bersikeras untuk membantu Kyuhyun mengeringkan bajunya.

DUAGH!

Kepala keduanya terbentur kala Kyuhyun hendak beranjak dari tempatnya. Kepalanya membentur kepala Donghae yang posisinya lebih tinggi darinya. Sehingga mau tak mau membuat Kyuhyun kembali pada posisinya semula. Kepalanya begitu nyeri, dan pening. Segalanya tampak buram. Sayup-sayup ia mendengar desisan kesakitan dari Donghae.

CLEK!

"Ya! Apa yang kau lakukan?!"

-oOo-

Dengan segala kekuatan yang ia punya, Zhoumi memapah tubuh Henry yang tak sadarkan diri. Ia tak menyerah untuk menyetop taxi yang sedari tadi hanya berlalu melewatinya. Zhoumi mengerang frustasi. Hingga akhirnya, sebuah taxi tepat berhenti di depannya dan memberinya tumpangan.

"Tolong rumah sakit." Ucap Zhoumi begitu ia berhasil memperoleh posisi yang nyaman.

-oOo-

"Oh, sial!" desis Zhoumi.

Tolol. Benar-benar tolol, bagaimana bisa ia lupa membawa dompetnya? Bagaimana ia bisa membayar tagihan taxi dan membayar administrasi rumah sakit?

"Kumohon ahjussi, biarkan aku membawa temanku ke dalam dulu, setelah itu aku akan kembali untuk membayar.."

Zhoumi tersenyum lega tatkala permintaannya dijawab dengan anggukan menggiyakan dari supir taxi yang kebetulan berbaik hati.

-oOo-

Dengan tergesa-gesa Zhoumi berlari menyusuri koridor apartemennya. Ia masih saja merutuki ketololannya hingga lupa membawa dompetnya. Baju seragamnya yang semula bersih kini tampak lusuh. Tatanan rambutnya pun tak lagi bagus seperti halnya tadi pagi karena ia terlalu sering mengacak rambutnya, bingung.

Langkahnya tiba-tiba terhenti saat sampailah ia di depan pintu apartement Kyuhyun. Dalam hati ia bertanya-tanya, apa Kyuhyun sudah pulang? Rasa penasaran berputar-putar di otaknya.

Tak lama kemudian, jemari lentiknya menekan-nekan beberapa kode yang Kyuhyun percayakan padanya. Suara hatinya makin menuntunnya untuk memasuki apartement sahabat karibnya.

"Ya! Apa yang kau lakukan?!"

Betapa terkejutnya Zhoumi ketika ia mendapati Kyuhyun bersama orang yang dia anggap berbahaya. Semua pikiran buruk berputar di otaknya. Ia pun menghampiri Kyuhyun dan Donghae yang masih terbengong, belum sepenuhnya menguasai keadaan.

Kepalan tangan Zhoumi melayang meninju pipi Donghae, hingga membuat sudut bibirnya berdarah karena benturan keras antara tulang tangan Zhoumi dan gigi Donghae sendiri.

Donghae tersungkur jatuh ke lantai. Ia menatap nyalang Zhoumi yang tampak terengah-engah menahan emosi. Sedikit sudut bibirnya terangkat sembari jempolnya mengusap setitik darah yang keluar dari bibirnya.

"Zhoumi hyung! jangan!" Kyuhyun menghadang tubuh tinggi Zhoumi agar tak lagi menghajar Donghae. Ia menggelengkan kepalanya, mengisyaratkan Zhoumi untuk menahan emosinya.

Tatapan mata Zhoumi melunak, ia kemudian menyentuh pipi Kyuhyun yang selembut butter, "Kau baik-baik saja?"

Kyuhyun mengangguk, "Donghae sunbae tidak bermaksud apa-apa denganku. Ia mengantarku pulang, dan aku mengajaknya mampir."

Satu tarikan napas berat terdengar dari hidung Zhoumi, "Kau membuatku sangat khawatir, Kyu."

"Well, sebenarnya yang dikatakan Kyuhyun tadi benar." Donghae menginterupsi dengan bangganya. Ia menghampiri Zhoumi dan menepuk-nepuk bahu pemuda tinggi itu, "Jangan khawatir"

Zhoumi menepis tangan Donghae. Sementara Donghae hanya mengedikkan bahunya tak peduli.

"Eh, bagaimana dengan Henry tadi?"

Pertanyaan Kyuhyun membuat Zhoumi mau tak mau kembali pada dunianya dan Henry. Lagi-lagi ia bersikap tolol.

"Oh, shit!"

-oOo-

Kuping Zhoumi sakit rasanya mendengar ocehan-ocehan yang keluar dari mulut Donghae. Rasanya, ia benar-benar ingin memukul pemuda itu sekali lagi dengan pukulan yang lebih keras dari sebelumnya. Sementara Kyuhyun terus saja terkikik menanggapi ocehan Donghae. Zhoumi mengatai Donghae tolol dalam hatinya. Sedang dalam keadaan genting seperti ini, bisa-bisanya Donghae mengajak Kyuhyun bercanda?

"Ya! Diamlah kalian berdua!" seru Zhoumi

Sontak saja Kyuhyun menghentikan tawanya. Ia baru ingat kalau Henry sedang terbaring di ruang rawat dengan Dokter yang sedang memeriksa kondisinya. Well, walaupun sebenarnya Kyuhyun tidak mengenal Henry, tapi paling tidak ia cukup tahu siapa Henry dari cerita-cerita Zhoumi.

"Jangan terlalu tegang, hyung. relekslah..." ujar Kyuhyun seraya mengusap-usap bahu Zhoumi.

Hell, sebenarnya yang membuat hati Zhoumi dongkol adalah Donghae. Donghae membuatnya cemburu setengah mati.

-oOo-

Sebenarnya sudah semenjak 1 jam yang lalu dokter keluar dari ruangan Henry dan mengatakan kalau Henry hanya kelelahan dan sedikit shock. Tapi tak satupun dari Zhoumi, Kyuhyun maupun Donghae memasuki ruangan Henry. Biar dalam hati Zhoumi cemas, ia tak berani saja memasuki ruangan itu. Entah apa alasannya. Sedang Kyuhyun pun sedikit takut dan cemas. Bagaimanapun ia merasa cukup bersalah pada Henry. Sedang Donghae? Ia bahkan baru pertama kali ini mendengar nama 'Henry' terucap dari bibir Kyuhyun. Melihat wajahnya secara jelas bahkan belum pernah.

Zhoumi mondar-mandir dari tempat duduknya, ke pintu ruang rawat. Melihat bagaimana keadaan Henry melalui kaca pintu ruang rawat.

"Aku minta maaf..." suara Kyuhyun menginterupsi

Zhoumi menolehkan kepalanya. Kyuhyun memang benar menginterupsi kegiatan 'mengintip'nya. Sementara Donghae menatap bingung. Ia tidak tahu apa yang sebenarnya terjadi. Tapi ia tak sama sekali berniat untuk bertanya. Toh kalau memang perlu, ia akan mengetahui dengan sendirinya dari mulut Kyuhyun atau Zhoumi. Atau mungkin Henry?

"Bukan masalah. Jangan salahkan dirimu."

Donghae menatap tak suka ke arah Zhoumi. Iri sedikit ada. Kenapa pemuda berdarah China itu memiliki senyum yang begitu menawan? Ck! Merepotkan sekali. Tapi kalau boleh menebak, sebenarnya Donghae merasa sedikit ada yang aneh dengan Zhoumi. Entah apa, Donghae hanya merasa seperti itu.

Mungkinkah kalau Zhoumi—

Dering handphone Kyuhyun menyela pembicaraannya dengan Zhoumi. Dengan tergesa-gesa Kyuhyun merogoh kantong jaketnya dan membaca deretan huruf yang tertera di display handphonenya.

Raut wajah Kyuhyun berubah menjadi panik. Warna wajahnya berubah menjadi lebih pucat. Matanya melebar, dan bibirnya sedikit membuka.

"A-aku permisi sebentar..."

Tanpa menunggu jawaban dari Donghae dan Zhoumi, Kyuhyun langsung melesat menjauh dari jarak pandang keduanya.

Entahlah, Donghae hanya merasa baik Zhoumi maupun Kyuhyun sama-sama aneh.

"Engh.."

Sayup-sayup Zhoumi mendengar dari balik pintu. Ia pun menolehkan kepalanya, dan mendapati Henry tengah berusaha membuka matanya.

"Henry-ya!"

-oOo-

_Siwon hyung is calling..._

Kyuhyun pun menekan tombol hijau, dan mendekatnya handphonenya ke telinga kanan.

"Yeoboseyo?"

"_Kyu? Kau di mana. Aku datang ke apartementmu tapi kau tidak ada_."

"Ah, itu. Aku di rumah sakit..."

"_MWO?! Apa yang terjadi!_"

Dengan reflek Kyuhyun menjauhkan telinganya, "Aish, jangan berlebihan seperti itu. Bukan aku yang sedang sakit. Tapi temanku."

Kyuhyun mendengar hembusan napas lega terdengar dari line telepon, "_Cepatlah pulang, aku merindukanmu._" Ujar Siwon manja.

"Hm, aku akan segera pulang. Kau tunggulah di sana. Bye!"

Dengan senyum lebar, Kyuhyun mematikan sambungan teleponnya dengan Siwon, dan melangkah riang menuju ruang rawat Henry

-oOo-

Henry sudah sadar. Dokter sudah memastikan bahwa Henry baik-baik saja, dan hanya butuh istirahat. Mungkin Henry masih harus terbaring di rumah sakit sampai besok pagi. Ketika dia sudah benar-benar pulih.

"Kau seharusnya menjaga kesehatanmu, Henry..." tukas Zhoumi sembari mengusap perlahan rambut Henry, "Aku paling benci melihatmu sakit seperti ini."

"Gege~ tadi kau bilang—"

"—ssh! Jangan bahas apapun terlebih dahulu. Kita bahas semuanya setelah kau sembuh benar. Sekarang istirahatlah! Aku tidak mau kau makin sakit."

Henry mengangguk lemah. Ia tersenyum lembut. Walau sebenarnya masih terselip rasa cemas di hatinya. Dan juga rasa cemburu yang membakarnya sampai ke ubun-ubun.

Baru saja ia berniat memejamkan matanya, Kyuhyun sudah berdiri di ambang pintu. Membuatnya mengurungkan niat untuk tidur.

"Kau! Mau apa kau kesini?!" seru Henry dengan suara paraunya.

Tidak. Henry tidak menginginkan keberadaan Kyuhyun di dekatnya. Ia tidak pernah menginginkan keberadaan Kyuhyun di antara ia dan Zhoumi. Ia hanya takut. Ia takut kalau Kyuhyun membuat hubungannya dengan Zhoumi menjadi renggang seperti sekarang ini.

Kyuhyun terkesiap. Ia merasa tak pernah melakukan kesalahan pada Henry. Kenapa Henry menatapnya dengan pandangan benci? Bahkan ini kali pertama Kyuhyun bertemu dengan Henry setelah ia mendengarkan ribuan cerita tentang Henry dari Zhoumi.

"Sssh, Henry, tenangkan dirimu... Tidak baik..."

Henry menatap Zhoumi dengan tatapan kecewa. Batinnya bergejolak. Kenapa kekasihnya malah berkata dengan nada menyalahkan seperti itu? Lagi-lagi hati Henry bergejolak. Rasanya seperti putus asa saat Zhoumi berkata seolah pihaknyalah yang patut dipersalahkan.

Kyuhyun gugup setengah mati. Niatnya untuk menjenguk Henry rasanya adalah sebuah keputusan yang salah. Karena pada kenyataannya, Henry menyambutnya dengan tidak baik. Dari nada bicaranya saja, Kyuhyun sudah tahu kalau Henry tidak menyukainya. Apa salahnya?

Donghae datang di saat yang tepat. Ia merangkul pundak Kyuhyun, sembari berkata,

"Aku dan Kyuhyun mau pamit. Kau tahu, menjadi sepasang kekasih baru membutuhkan adaptasi." Donghae mengedipkan salah satu matanya.

-oOo-

Kyuhyun tertawa terpingkal-pingkal. Bagaimana bisa Donghae berkata kalau Kyuhyun kekasihnya dengan ekspresi aneh seperti itu? Oh, mengingat bagaimana Donghae berbohong pada Zhoumi dan Henry membuatnya ingin tertawa.

"Kau tahu, Henry cemburu padamu. Kupikir kalau aku bilang kita adalah sepasang kekasih, Henry akan merubah persepsinya tentang dirimu. Dan voila, kau lihat? Henry sama sekali tidak marah denganmu. Aku sungguhlah hebat!"

Kyuhyun meninju pelan bahu kanan Donghae yang tengah berkonsentrasi mengendarai sepeda motornya.

"Ya! Berterimakasihlah padaku!" seru Donghae sembari mengusap bahu kanannya yang sebenarnya pun tidak sakit.

Kyuhyun mengerucutkan bibirnya sebal, "Terimakasih, sunbae!" ucapnya, "Kau puas?!"

Donghae melirik ekspresi Kyuhyun dari spion motornya dengan puas, "Hm! Kau sangat manis, Kyuhyun-ah... Sangat manis."

Kyuhyun tersipu dibuatnya. Pipinya tiba-tiba memanas. Ia tak tahu kalau Donghae sunbae yang selmana ini selalu membuatnya ketakutan dan cemas setengah mati ternyata adalah seorang yang baik hati.

"Kau tahu, aku senang kau memakainya?" ujar Donghae tiba-tiba.

.

.

.

**TBC**

**DARR!**

**Akhirnya chap 6 bisa dipublish! :p**

**Niatnya mau publish kemarin hari Selasa bareng yang oneshoot. Tapi ternyata pas flashdisk diubek-ubek, lah kok nggak ada? Ternyata ketinggalan di rumah. :D **

**Mian banget, chapter kali ini juga ga ada Wonkyunya. Ck! Miaaan banget... tapi chapter depan ada kok. **

**Dan errr- ada bash ya? ckckck... thanks ya atas bash nya. :p terserah deh, kalian mau ngomong apa, Kyuhyun ga cocok jadi uke, Kyuhyun cocok jadi uke, ga peduli deh. Aku maunya Kyuhyun kayak gini. :p **

**Buat yang kemarin udah review di fanfic "Dance", makasih banyak ya... tapi maaf, NO SEQUEL! :p :p :p tapi entahlah, kalau mungkin nanti ada ide nyasar, bisa jadi ada. Tapi pasti lama banget. Setahun kemudian kali... :p**

**Semoga kalian bersedia untuk mereview... :D **

**Big Thanks to:**

| Kimimaki | **Ifa Cho-i** | Simbaa | **ukekyushipper** | anin | **GaemRa Kyu-Uke** | horse for evil | **mrs. ChoiKyu** | shin min hyo | **meyminimin** | Fitri MY | **trilililili **| MyKyubee | ** .921** | TieSparKYUhyun | **astri** | RuCho D'Evil | **Kyuya13 **| kyukyuhae | **Guest** | Sachiko Yamaguchi | **Adyndaratih** | Kyu Love Malinda | **gaemkyu** | Halva | **gamewon **| Guest | **rememberWon** | Irmawks | **Guest **| eunhyukunyu | **Cho-I Kyuri** | myblacksmile | **Aiiu **| dreanie | **Jung Carla** | ChoiKyuHwa731 | **hujanrintikrintik** | space big star | **minji-ah** | heartKyu | **RaSoPiELF** | Virginia | **Tyfa Siwonnie** | More Wonkyu | **joana** | panKyu | **Shin Hyo Bin** | xhixermin | **lalla** | Lee Hye Hyeon | **kemala putri** | kemala putri | **lovelovesiwon** | JANE

**Who gave me review on chapter 5**

**And thanks to whoever read and view this fic.**

**I really glad that you happy to read my fiction.**

**I love you all!**

**At least, mind to review?**

**With Love,**

**Cho Eun Hye**


	7. Chapter 7

"Kau tahu, aku senang kau memakainya?" ujar Donghae tiba-tiba.

"Eh?"

"Ya. Aku senang kau memakai cincin itu."

Ekspresi Kyuhyun berubah drastis. Cincin? Mungkinkan cincin yang selama ini ia pasangkan sebagai kalung adalah—

—pemberian Donghae?

Lagi-lagi Donghae melirik ekspresi kaget Kyuhyun melalui spionnya. Agak kecewa juga sih, mendapati ekspresi Kyuhyun yang sebenarnya tidak sesuai harapan. Tapi yah mau apalagi?

"Aku sengaja menyelipkannya di saku kemejamu saat di kamar mandi dulu." Tukas Donghae, "Kalau kau tidak suka, buang saja. Aku tidak keberatan."

Terkesiap Kyuhyun dibuatnya. Jujur saja, ia kaget saat mengetahui Donghae yang memberikan cincin itu padanya.

"Aku menyukainya, terimakasih, sunbae!"

~.:.:.:.:.:.:.:.:.:.:.:.:.:.:.:!08*80!:.:.:.:.:.:.:.:.:.:.:.:.:.:.:.~

**It's Hard **

**Part 7**

**Author: Cho Eun Hye**** / LKyuLala**

**Main ****Cast: ****Cho Kyuhyun, Choi Siwon, Lee Donghae**

**Main Pair: WonKyu! HaeKyu!**

**Genre: Romance**

**Rating: T**

**Desclaimer: ****Siwon and Donghae belong to Kyuhyun. Kyuhyun belongs to me! :p Oh no! Kyuhyun belongs to Siwon and Donghae. :D**

**A/N: YAOI! Don't Like? Read it first, then you'll know you like it or not. I don't know the good title for this fanfic. So, I was titling this fic with that weird title. Oh my God! Sorry fir 2 bad chapters. I mean, no Wonkyu. ****L**

~.:.:.:.:.:.:.:.:.:.:.:.:.:.:.:!08*80!:.:.:.:.:.:.:.:.:.:.:.:.:.:.:.~

"Kau yakin tidak mau mampir?" tanya Kyuhyun

Donghae menggeleng singkat, "Mungkin lain kali." Ucapnya sambil tersenyum

"Baiklah, hati-hati di jalan, okay?"

"Hm!"

Motor Donghae melaju meninggalkan Kyuhyun yang masih tetap berdiri di depan gedung.

"Aku tidak tahu kalau kau dekat dengan Lee Donghae."

Seseorang seolah menginterupsi kegiatannya. Kyuhyun berbalik dan mendapati Siwon tengah tersenyum padanya. Ah, tapi senyum itu tampak lebih seperti seringai mengerikan di matanya. Bukan senyum menawan seperti biasa.

"Si-Siwon hyung..."

"Kau bilang kau dari rumah sakit. Kenapa bersama Lee Donghae, huh? Setahuku kalian tidak pernah akrab." Tanya Siwon dengan nada mengintimidasi.

"Uhm, hyung, tidak enak bicara di sini. Ayo masuk!" ujar Kyuhyun seraya menggandeng tangan Siwon.

0o0

"Ah, hyung, duduklah, aku akan membuatkanmu minum." Tukas Kyuhyun. Niatnya menuju dapur, dicekal Siwon.

Kyuhyun terkesiap. Siwon menatapnya tajam, seolah ingin merasuki dirinya. Ia menggigit bibir bagian bawahnya. Dadanya bergemuruh, entah apa, ia takut pada Siwon. Padahal ia yakin tak melakukan hal yang salah.

"Ada hubungan apa kau dengan Lee Donghae, huh?"

Siwon kembali bertanya dengan nada dan tatapan mengintimidasi. Oh, ini posisi yang sulit bagi Kyuhyun.

"A-aku... Donghae sunbae, kami hanya berteman." Jawab Kyuhyun.

Ia meringis ketika Siwon mengeratkan cengkramannya pada lengan Kyuhyun, "Aku tidak suka kau berdekatan dengan Lee Donghae. Jauhi dia."

Mata Kyuhyun membulat, "Jauhi?" ucapnya membeo, "Kau..."

Siwon terkesiap. Buru-buru ia melepaskan cekalannya pada tangan Kyuhyun ketika Kyuhyun mulai menatapnya aneh.

"...cemburu?"

Cemburu?

Choi Siwon,

Cemburu?

"A-aku tidak cemburu." Jawabnya cepat.

"Eh?"

"Tentu saja!"

Kyuhyun tersenyum simpul. Kerlingan matanya memaksa Siwon untuk jujur. Ia pun mencondongkan dirinya untuk mendekati Siwon. Namun Siwon malah meliukkan tubuhnya menjauh. Perlahan-lahan, ia mundur menghindari Kyuhyun yang menatapnya dengan tatapan menggoda.

DUKK!

Tuhan...

Kakinya sudah mentok di sofa. Namun Kyuhyun masih saja beringsut mendekat.

BRAK!

"Oh!"

Siwon mengeluh sakit ketika punggungnya membentur sofa. Aish, sialnya, pikirnya kalut.

"Hey!"

Kyuhyun kini sudah ada tepat di depannya. Menindih tubuhnya, dengan jarak wajah satu jengkal saja.

"Akui saja kalau kau cemburu..." gumam Kyuhyun

Siwon menelan ludahnya gugup. Bagaimana seorang Kyuhyun bisa bersikap seperti ini? Menggodanya dengan gaya seduktif. Keringat dingin mengalir dari pelipisnya sampai ke leher. Napasnya seolah tercekat ketika ia merasakan hembusan napas Kyuhyun tepat di hidungnya. Dadanya berdetak kencang, ah! Ini salah satu moment paling mendebarkan bagi Siwon.

BRAK!

Siwon mendorong tubuh Kyuhyun agar terhempas dari posisinya. Dengan sukses, Kyuhyun pun berguling jatuh dari sofa sehingga membuatnya mengaduh keras karena punggungnya yang terbentur lantai.

"Kalau aku cemburu memangnya kenapa?! Kau kan kekasihku!" seru Siwon

Kyuhyun tersenyum menang. Ia pun bangkit dari jatuhnya, dan mendudukkan diri di samping Siwon. Sejenak kemudian, ia memeluk tubuh Siwon dari samping, dan menghirup aroma khas kekasih tampannya.

"Apa kau mencintaiku?"

"Pertanyaan macam apa itu? Tentu saja. Kau kan kekasihku."

Helaan napas lega terdengar. Kyuhyun tersenyum senang dan mengecup singkat pipi Siwon.

"Terimakasih."

0o0

Hampir tengah malam. Jam kamar Siwon berdetak-detak. Jarum pendeknya hampir menunjuk angka 12. Namun Siwon? Ia masih belum tidur walau sebegini larutnya. Mendecak sebal, ia menedang selimut putihnya hingga terkembar ke lantai. Lalu kemudian, ia bangkit, dan memijat pelipisnya.

Lee Donghae...

Kemarin pemuda itu sempat mendatanginya. Siwon kenal betul dengan Donghae. Temannya dari taman kanak-kanak, dan yang mengherankannya, sampai sebegini besarnya pun mereka selalu satu sekolah?

Keberuntungan atau kesialan?

Kesialan mungkin, karena pada kenyataannya mereka sering memperebutkan hal yang sama walau tidak secara terang-terangan. Entahlah, mengapa bisa seperti itu. Yang jelas, ia dan Donghae tidak pernah akur walau bertahun-tahun selalu bersekolah di tempat yang sama.

.

.

.

_Guru pelajaran olahraga sudah mengakhiri jamnya sejak beberapa menit yang lalu. Memang begitu prosedurnya, karena siswa membutuhkan waktu juga untuk berganti baju._

_Ruang ganti itu sudah sepi. Beberapa menit yang lalu masih ada Dongwoon dan beberapa teman yang lain. Tapi kini, hanya tersisa Siwon yang masih sibuk melipat bajunya._

_"Ironis sekali, Kyuhyun sedang mati-matian mengkhawatirkanmu, kau malah sibuk menggoda gadis-gadis?" _

_Siwon menolehkan kepalanya dan mendapati Donghae berdiri di ambang pintu. Siwon mengernyit heran. Bagaimana bisa Donghae tahu? Apa pemuda itu mengikutinya?_

_"Bukan urusanmu." Jawab Siwon acuh_

_Donghae melangkah lebih jauh untuk memasuki ruang ganti, "Jangan pikir aku tidak tahu hubunganmu dengan Kyuhyun."_

_Dengan sekali hentak, Siwon berdiri menghadapi Donghae. Donghae menyeringai puas, Siwon mulai tersulut emosi._

_"Aku dan Kyuhyun, bukan urusanmu!"_

_"Kau dan Kyuhyun adalah urusanku." Tukas Donghae dengan nada tenang, "Bagaimanapun caranya, aku akan membuat Kyuhyun berpaling padaku."_

_Siwon menggertakkan giginya. Tangannya mengepal kuat, dan emosinya sudah mencapai ubun-ubun. Ia pun mendorong keras tubuh Donghae hingga limbung ke belakang._

_"Kau..!" Siwon tak jadi meneruskan kata-katanya. Tiba-tiba otaknya menyuruhnya untuk berhenti dan menghiraukan pemuda di depannya. Maka ia pun mendengus, dan melenggang pergi keluar ruangan tanpa memperdulikan teriakan Donghae._

_"Jangan kau pikir aku tidak tahu apa yang kau sembunyikan, Choi Siwon!"_

.

.

.

"Sial!" desisnya.

Siwon memukul dengan keras kasur yang kini menjadi tempatnya duduk. Dadanya bergemuruh kencang, dan tampak naik turun. Donghae itu, kenapa pemuda tengil itu selalu ikut campur urusannya?

Kenapa Donghae bisa tahu?

Bagaimana kalau Donghae membocorkan rahasianya?

Entahlah, kepala Siwon terlalu penuh untuk memikirkan hal-hal macam itu. Toh kalau dipikir-pikir, ini juga salahnya, kan? Salahnya karena dialah yang memulai.

Permainan yang seharusnya tak pernah dimulai...

0o0

Paginya hari libur, Kyuhyun tengah menutup pintu apartemennya ketika ia mendapati Zhoumi dan tampang kusutnya baru akan memasuki pintu apartemennya.

"Zhoumi hyung, baru pulang?" sapa Kyuhyun.

Zhoumi mengangguk lemah sembari tersenyum kecut. Mengerti isyarat dari raut wajah Zhoumi yang sepertinya sedang membutuhkan teman itu, Kyuhyun pun menghampiri Zhoumi.

"Bagaimana dengan keadaan Henry?"

"Dia sudah baik-baik saja. Aku baru saja mengantarnya pulang."

Melihat gurat-gurat kelelahan di wajah Zhoumi, membuat Kyuhyun tak tega. Apalagi, dari wajahnya, Zhoumi seperti menyimpan masalah besar.

"Well, sepertinya kau berhutang cerita padaku." Ucapnya sebelum akhirnya ia menarik Zhoumi masuk ke dalam apartement pemuda itu sendiri.

0o0

"Minumlah~" ujar Kyuhyun sembari menyodorkan secangkir cokelat hangat. Kebetulan saja, hanya ada itu di apartement Zhoumi. Toh, cokelat hangat juga tidak terlalu buruk juga. Malahan ia pikir, dengan cokelat itu, Zhoumi akan merasa lebih rileks.

Zhoumi menyeruput cokelat hangatnya sedikit. Rasa manis yang mengalir melewati lidahnya hingga kerongkongan sedikit banyak membuatnya lega.

"Kau ada masalah? Ceritakan padaku kalau kau tak keberatan." Tukas Kyuhyun. Ia pun beringsut duduk di samping Zhoumi.

"Aku tidak tahu, harus memulai dari mana. Tapi, Henry memintaku untuk mengajukan tanggal pertunangan kita."

Kyuhyun mencoba untuk mendengarkan Zhoumi dengan seksama. Ia mencoba untuk menjadi pendengar yang baik, sama halnya ketika Zhoumi menjadi pendengarnya yang baik.

"Lalu, di mana letak kesalahannya? Bukankah itu hal yang bagus?"

Helaan napas berat terdengar dari mulut Zhoumi, "Aku tidak tahu. Rasanya berat saja..."

Dengan lembut, Kyuhyun mengusap-usap bahu Zhoumi, "Kupikir itu berita bahagia. Bukankah seharusnya kau senang?"

"Entahlah, Kyu. Aku tidak terlalu menginginkan pertunangan itu." Jawabnya sambil menatap Kyuhyun tajam, "Aku ingin seperti ini saja."

Kalimat "Aku ingin seperti ini saja." yang Zhoumi lontarkan agak ambigu terdengar. Begitu lirih, dan penuh dengan ketakutan.

"Aku ingin seperti ini saja, mencintaimu, dan bersamamu." Ujar Zhoumi dengan volume yang bahkan tidak bisa Kyuhyun dengar.

"Eh? Kau bicara apa barusan?" tanya Kyuhyun bingung.

Zhoumi menggelengkan kepalanya sembari tersenyum simpul, "Tidak ada. Mungkin aku akan membicarakannya dengan Henry lagi perihal pertunangan kami."

"Sepertinya memang harus begitu." Sahut Kyuhyun, "Jadi, sepertinya di sini ada yang kelelahan dan perlu mandi. Sebagai tawaran yang bagus, mau kusiapkan air hangat?"

"Jika kau tidak keberatan."

0o0

"Hari ini aku ada janji berkencan dengan Siwon hyung. Kau tak apa kutinggal sendiri?"

Sebuah anggukan menjadi jawaban atas pertanyaan yang Kyuhyun layangkan pada Zhoumi. Dan sebuah senyuman kecil yang melengkung di bibir Zhoumi menyertai.

"Semoga kencanmu hari ini menyenangkan!" seru Zhoumi, "Dan terimakasih atas bantuannya."

Tiba-tiba handphone Kyuhyun berdering, "Ah, Siwon hyung sudah ada di depan. Sebaiknya aku cepat. Da~!" Kyuhyun melambaikan tangannya dan pada akhirnya meninggalkan Zhoumi dengan sebuah "blam" kecil pada pintunya.

"Hhhh..."

Ia menghela napas lelah. Sungguh, ia tak bisa menghidari pesona Kyuhyun. Ia tak bisa untuk tidak terjerat dalam pesonanya. Pemuda itu, sungguh membuatnya hampir gila. Namun di sisi lain, masih ada Henry yang terus-terusan menariknya dari pusaran pesona Kyuhyun. Walau pada kenyataannya,

Ia belum bisa mencintai Henry...

Bertahun-tahun bersama Henry, pemuda manis itu masih tetap seperti adik baginya. Entahlah, berawal dari kasihan lantaran takut mengecewakan Henry, Zhoumi menerima pernyataan cinta Henry beberapa tahun lalu. Sempat terbesit di otak Zhoumi berkali-kali, untuk mengakhiri hubungan keduanya. Bahkan ia pun sengaja mengambil sekolah di Korea. Dan tak diduga pula, Henry bersikeras untuk ikut dan pada akhirnya pemuda kecil itu tinggal bersama bibinya.

Mau memaksa bagaimana lagi? Zhoumi masih tidak bisa mencintai Henry. Entahlah, baginya hubungannya dengan Henry terasa begitu hambar. Hampir tidak ada pertengkaran-pertengkaran di antara mereka. Mungkin karena Zhoumi yang tidak terlalu peduli akan apa yang Henry lakukan bersama orang lain di luaran sana. Dan Zhoumi yang memang jarang berbuat hal neko-neko. Mereka akhirnya jarang bertengkar.

Apalagi semenjak ia bertemu Kyuhyun dan mulai jatuh cinta pada pemuda itu, semuanya makin terasa sulit. Henry makin getol menempel padanya, dengan segala sifat pencemburunya, membuat akhir-akhir ini mereka sering bertengkar.

"Hhh..."

Lagi-lagi ia menghela napas.

Pusing mendera kepalanya. Memikirkan pertunangannya dengan Henry membuat kepalanya serasa akan meledak. Henry memaksa untuk mempercepat pertunangannya agar ia tak perlu khawatir akan Kyuhyun. Bagaimana mungkin ia tega bertunangan dengan orang yang belum ia cintai, sementara hatinya kukuh kalau ia mencintai orang lain?

Ah entahlah, pikirannya terasa sangat penuh sekarang. Mungkin sedikit tidur bisa membuatnya lebih rileks.

0o0

"Lotte World?" tanya Kyuhyun meyakinkan.

Siwon mengangguk, "Untuk yang kedua kalinya. Keberatan?"

Kyuhyun menggelengkan kepalanya cepat. Sungguh, ia tidak keberatan.

"Kalau begitu, ayo turun!"

Dan sepeninggal Siwon dari mobilnya, ia menarik Kyuhyun berlari layaknya anak kecil di taman bermain.

Kunjungan mereka ke Lotte World yang lalu, mereka hanya mencoba sedikit permainan. Yah, masih canggung, jadi Kyuhyun agak sungkan mengajak Siwon ini itu. Berkali-kali jadi pihak yang pasif. Sampai akhirnya, Siwon mengajaknya membeli permen kapas.

Namun sekarang, mumpung ada kesempatan, Kyuhyun ingin mencoba permainan-permainan yang belum sempat ia naiki saat kunjungan lalu.

"Gyro Swing?" gumam Siwon sangsi.

Kyuhyun mengerucutkan bibirnya, dari nada bicara Siwon saja, ia sudah bisa mengasumsikan kalau pemuda itu akan menolak ajakannya.

"Wae? Sepertinya menarik. Ayolah..." Kyuhyun mulai merajuk.

"Entahlah, tampak mengerikan. Kau yakin?"

Dengan bersemangat, Kyuhyun mengangguk dan menarik-narik lengan Siwon, "Hanya sekali, setelah ini aku janji tidak akan mengajakmu menaikinya..." ujarnya sembari mengangkat 2 jarinya ke udara.

Siwon menghela napas dan menelan ludahnya gugup sebelum akhirnya ia mengangguk kaku. Semoga Tuhan masih melindungi nyawanya.

0o0

Tawa senang jelas tercetak di wajah Kyuhyun. Ia menarik Siwon keluar dari area permainan. Tangan Siwon yang berkeringat dingin, jelas terasa di telapak tangan Kyuhyun. Maka ia pun menghentikan langkahnya begitu keluar dari area permainan.

"Ada apa?" tanya Siwon.

Alih-alih menjawab, Kyuhyun malah mendekatkan dirinya pada Siwon. Ia pun mulai merendah, dan menempelkan telinganya tepat di dada Siwon. Senyum simpul terlukis jelas di wajah Kyuhyun beberapa saat kemudian.

"Wah, detak jantungnya cepat sekali..." godanya.

Kalau boleh jujur, ia memang sengaja mengajak Siwon ke arena seperti itu. Ia tak tahu kalau Siwon cukup anti dengan permainan semacam itu. Begitu melihat ekspresi takut Siwon, ia justru makin getol mengajaknya.

Kyuhyun menarik dirinya sembari tersenyum manis, "Ada Bungee Drop. Aku ingin mencobanya." Gumanya dengan kerlingan nakal.

Ah, Siwon tahu, Bungee Drop pasti bukan arena yang menyenangkan. Setidaknya itu untuknya.

0o0

"Oppa, kenapa dia lama sekali?" rengek Sooyoung.

Minho mendengus sebal. Aih, adiknya yang tolol ini selalu merusak mood baiknya. Menggangu tidur damainya di hari libur, dan memaksanya untuk ke tempat terkutuk macam Lotte World begini karena adiknya yang tolol itu akan bertemu dengan kekasihnya. Kalau Sooyoung tidak mengajak Minho, maka bukan ijin yang diberikan orang tuanya, tapi omelan panjang lebar. Jadilah Sooyoung memaksa Minho untuk menemaninya berkencan. Lagipula, Minho memang tak pernah bisa menolak Sooyoung.

"Ah! Itu dia!" pekik Sooyoung senang.

Minho menghela napas dan memutar bola matanya malas. Ia pun menyeret langkahnya mengikuti Sooyoung yang tengah berlari menghampiri kekasihnya di ujung sana.

"Oppa, pergilah ke tempat yang kau mau. Aku ingin berkencan dulu..." ujar Sooyoung

What the—

Memaksanya bangun dari tidur damainya untuk ke tempat terkutuk seperti ini, dan akhirnya mencampakannya?

Sungguh, kalau Sooyoung bukan adiknya sendiri, ia akan langsung melesat pulang meninggalkan adiknya. Masa bodoh dengan Sooyoung bisa pulang atau tidak.

Pada akhirnya, Minho hanya berputar-putar mengitari Lotte World tanpa minat. Tak ada yang bisa menarik perhatiannya. Tak ada gadis sexy, tak ada permainan menarik. Semuanya tampak membosankan.

Namun bola matanya membulat ketika ia menemukan sesuatu yang sepertinya sangat menarik rasa penasarannya.

Sepasang kekasih yang sedang berciuman di bangku. Bukan adengannya, tapi orang yang melakukannya. Dari siluetnya, Minho sepertinya tahu kalau itu—

—Siwon?

Tapi dengan siapa?

Minho menajamkan pengelihatannya, sulit sekali karena pemuda itu terhadang tubuh besar Siwon. Tapi kalau tidak salah, mungkinkah itu teman sekelasnya yang terkenal aneh?

—Cho Kyuhyun?

.

.

.

**TBC**

**DAR!**

**Annyeong, long time no se, rite?**

**Ada yang masih ingat sama fic ini? Hm, kuharap iya. ****J**

**Maaf untuk update yang terlalu lama. Well, seingatku 3 minggu tanpa update. Kkkk~ karena harus menyelesaikan chap 8 yang sempat terbengkalai, chap 7 ini jadinya ngaret publishnya. Yah, bagaimanapun juga, yang namanya anak sekolahan, kelas 3 pula, ya mesti fokus sama sekolahnya dulu. Fic ini cuman sambilan. :p**

**Dan yah, terimakasih banyak buat yang udah review di fic Perahu Kertas. Ada yang bilang, fic itu terinspirasi sama lagunya Maudy Ayunda ya? yup! Emang bener. Tapi lupa nyantumin. My bad. Waktu itu lagi diburu waktu, jadi ga bisa banyak cuap-cuap kayak gini. Hahha!**

**Buat Qniee love nest, hentai itu apa ya? hehehe... Hentai itu sebenarnya kalau diartiin mentah-mentah pakai bahasa Jepang itu kurang lebih maknanya "abnormal". Tapi dalam kehidupan sehari-hari bisa dikatakan "mesum", "porno", dan hal-hal sejenis lainnya. :D (sumber, regekawanmu dot blogspot dot com)**

**Semoga kalian masih bersedia memberikan review. Terimakasih karena sudah membaca sampai di sini~!**

**Big Thanks to:**

**Minri | **Choi Sora** | Simbaa | **Giny** | Lee Young Dae | **Miss ChoKyu** | Prncess of Evil | **Lovin'Kyu** | Kyousuke Hanazawa | **pena bulu** | Lindsay Agustine | **angel** | Meri Culumbus | **sung hyo asty** | park sung hyo | **HeraHeriHeruHero** | Gilang ELFishy **| Mimi** | park sung hyo | **meyminimin** | Cute Evil | **Adyndaratih** | Indy | **seline** | Maknaelovers | **eunhyukunyu** | xhixermin | **bee chandra** | gaemkyu | **kiseki** | ChoiMhia |** NaeKyuGaemra Kyu-Uke** | Choana | **rachma99** | Jmhyewon | **Miina** | panKYU | **virginia** | Aiiu | **MyKyubee** | Ms. Simple | **WonKyuBi **| lalalala | **Guest **| yukari | **lalla** | jeanette | **Babykyu** | minji-ah | **Babykyu** | Song Hyera | **mrs. ChoiKyu** | Lee Hyunka | **yolyol** | Jung Carla | **shin hyo min** | lee minji elf | **della **| shin min hyo | **JANE** | rememberWon | **lee hye hyeon** | kyu love malinda | **Qniee love nest** | ChoI Jaesumin Hyangsu | **Qniee love nest** | ChoiKyuHwa731 | **ChoiKyuHwa731** | ChoiKyuHwa731 | **aninkyuelf** | astri | **anin arluner** | Ahjumma Namja | **TieSparKYUhyun** | shakyu | **Fitri MY** | mrs. ChoiKyu | **Kimimaki** | Guest | **Kyuya13** | Guest | **kemala putri** | Halva | **RuCho D'Evil

**Who gave me review on chapter 6**

**And thanks to whoever read and view this fic.**

**I really glad that you happy to read my fiction.**

**I love you all!**

**At least, mind to review?**

**With Love,**

**Cho Eun Hye**


	8. Chapter 8

Minho menajamkan pengelihatannya, sulit sekali karena pemuda itu terhadang tubuh besar Siwon. Tapi kalau tidak salah, mungkinkah itu teman sekelasnya yang terkenal aneh?

—Cho Kyuhyun?

Oh, ia pasti salah lihat. Maka pun mengerjab-erjabkan matanya. Mungkin saja ia berhalusinasi. Tapi semuanya masih sama. Masih tetap Siwon dan Kyuhyun yang berciuman.

"Apa sebenarnya hubungan mereka berdua?"

~.:.:.:.:.:.:.:.:.:.:.:.:.:.:.:!08*80!:.:.:.:.:.:.: .:.:.:.:.:.:.:.:.~

**It's Hard **

**Part 8**

**Author: Cho Eun Hye**** / LKyuLala**

**Main ****Cast: ****Cho Kyuhyun, Choi Siwon, Lee Donghae**

**Main Pair: WonKyu! HaeKyu!**

**Genre: Romance**

**Rating: T**

**Desclaimer: ****Siwon and Donghae belong to Kyuhyun. Kyuhyun belongs to me! :p Oh no! Kyuhyun belongs to Siwon and Donghae. :D**

**A/N: Finally, I can update this suck fiction. **** Sorry for very long and bad update. Aaahhh... I'm really sorry. So, read and review, please... **

~.:.:.:.:.:.:.:.:.:.:.:.:.:.:.:!08*80!:.:.:.:.:.:.: .:.:.:.:.:.:.:.:.~

Mata berair, wajah pucat, perut mual, keringat dingin, dan banyak lagi. Demi Tuhan, sepertinya Siwon tahu kalau Kyuhyun sengaja menjahilinya. Kyuhyun sengaja mengajaknya menaiki arena-arena mengerikan. Sudah 6 arena terlewati. Siwon angkat tangan. Lemas sekali rasanya. Sementara Kyuhyun masih bisa berceloteh dengan riang, ia justru ingin pingsan saat itu juga.

"Kau baik-baik saja?" tanya Kyuhyun

Siwon tersenyum tipis sembari menganggukkan kepalanya.

"Bagaimana dengan duduk di bangku sana? Kau tampak sangat lelah, hyung."

Maka Kyuhyun pun membimbing Siwon menuju bangku yang dimaksud. Ia mendudukkan kekasihnya yang tampak sudah kepayahan.

"Aku akan pergi mencarikan minum dulu." Ujar Kyuhyun

Tidak. Siwon tidak membiarkan Kyuhyun berkeliaran sendiri. Maka ia pun mengcekal tangan Kyuhyun agar tidak pergi ke manapun.

"Aku malas mencarimu kalau sampai kau tersesat."

Dari kalimatnya, Kyuhyun sebenarnya tahu kalau Siwon mengkhawatirkannya. Hanya saja, gengsi pemuda itu besar sekali. Tak mungkin Siwon mengakuinya begitu saja secara eksplisit. Maka yang bisa Kyuhyun lakukan saat ini hanyalah mengangguk dan menarik dirinya untuk ikut duduk di samping Siwon.

PLUK

Siwon menjatuhkan kepalanya di bahu Kyuhyun, "Lelah sekali. Aku tahu kau menjahiliku, Tuan Cho." Tukas Siwon

Kyuhyun terkekeh, "Kau mengenalku dengan sangat baik, hyung!"

"Karena kenakalanmu, kau harus dihukum..." gumam Siwon sembari menarik kembali kepalanya.

"Di hukum?" tanya Kyuhyun meyakinkan.

Anggukan kecil menyertai pertanyaan Kyuhyun. "Di hukum, yang seperti ini..."

Siwon mendekatkan wajahnya ke wajah Kyuhyun dan memerangkap pemuda di depannya dalam sebuah ciuman manis. Bibir keduanya hanya menempel sebelum akhirnya Siwon ambil bagian untuk melumat bibir bawah Kyuhyun dan menyesapnya. Sementara Kyuhyun yang awalnya terkejut, kini sudah bisa mengikuti alur permainan Siwon.

Tangan keduanya berada di saku masing-masing. Takut jikalau mereka terlalu larut dalam ciuman kalau mereka tak menahan tangan keduanya.

Senyum tercetak manis di bibir keduanya begitu bibir mereka terlepas. Ibu jari Siwon sempat mengusap bibir Kyuhyun yang membengkak dari sisa ciuman mereka.

"Mendadak aku ingin pulang dan bermesraan saja denganmu di apartemen. Bagaimana?"

**.:Cho Eunhye:.**

Baru setengah jam yang lalu Siwon pulang ke rumahnya. Orang tuanya tidak ada di rumah. Ah, itu sudah biasa. Tak peduli ini hari libur, ketidak beradaan orang tuanya di rumah bukan hal yang aneh.

Usai mandi, Siwon lebih memilih untuk tiduran saja di kasurnya. Rasanya lelah sekali. jalan-jalan bersama Kyuhyun, dan berakhir dengan dirinya yang mual. Alhasil, ia lebih memilih untuk melanjutkan kencannya dengan Kyuhyun di apartemen pemuda itu, sembari menonton film.

Film action.

Terdengar aneh mungkin bagi orang yang sedang dalam konteks kencan. Karena bagaimanapun, kebanyakan orang akan memilih film bergenre romantis, atau horor saat mereka berkencan.

Dan uh, keduanya fine akan hal itu, karena memang keduanya lebih gemar menonton film action ketimbang melow atau horor. Walau tidak bisa dipungkiri, Siwon lebih condong ke horor. Yah, kalian tahu maksudnya, dia dapat keuntungan lebih dari itu.

Siwon mengerang pelan ketika mendengar pintu kamarnya diketuk. Jadi mau tak mau ia harus memaksa tubuhnya untuk bangkit dan membukakan kunci.

"Wae?" tanya Siwon begitu ia mendapati Minho sudah bersedeku di depan kamarnya.

"Well, bisa kau jelaskan ini, Mr. Choi?" tukas Minho sembari menyodorkan handphonenya.

**.:Cho Eunhye:.**

Baru saja Kyuhyun mandi. Rambutnya masih basah, dan butiran-butiran air masih menetes dari rambutnya. Lantas ia pun meraih kembali handuk untuk mengeringkan rambutnya. Ia mengusuk helaian-helaian rambutnya yang basah.

Tak lama kemudian, ia mendengar bel apartemennya berbunyi. Dengan penasaran ia pun melangkahkan kakinya sembari menyampirkan handuk ke bahunya. Paling-paling Zhoumi, pikirnya.

KLEK!

"Annyeong, Kyuhyun-ah?"

"Donghae sunbae..." gumam Kyuhyun ketika mendapati Donghae berdiri di depan pintu apartemennya, "Ada apa?"

Donghae menggaruk leher belakangnya yang tidak gatal sembari menyunggingkan senyum ganjil, "Main?" ujarnya tak yakin sembari menunjukkan kantong plastik putih besar yang penuh.

Mata Kyuhyun membulat. Ia pun minggir dan mempersilahkan Donghae masuk ke apartemennya.

"Aku baru saja mandi." Tukas Kyuhyun

"Oh ya? Pantas saja rambutmu basah."

Kyuhyun tersenyum tipis mempersilahkan Donghae duduk. Maka tak lama kemudian Donghae pun membongkar isi plastik yang sedari tadi ditentengnya. Ada susu, beberapa makanan kecil, dan soda.

"Harusnya kau tak perlu repot-repot membawakan ini semua." Gumam Kyuhyun tak enak hati.

"Tidak apa. Lagi pula aku juga sedang pengen ngemil." Jawab Donghae sembari membuka salah satu bungkus makanan kecil. "Ah ya! Aku bawa kaset film. Mau nonton?"

"Bukan ide buruk!" timpal Kyuhyun sembari menerima kaset dari Donghae dan beranjak untuk menyetelnya.

"Itu film action. Kudengar kau cukup suka dengan film action. Jadi aku membawakan satu film terbaru."

"Ah, begitu?" Kyuhyun pun mendudukkan diri kembali di samping Donghae dan meraih sebungkus makanan kecil.

"Ah ya, apa aku mengganggumu? Kau punya tugas sekolah?"

Kyuhyun menggeleng singkat. Ia memang sedang free malam ini.

"Baguslah kalau begitu."

**.:Cho Eunhye:.**

Minho masih berdiri mengetuk-etukkan kakinya di lantai. Tangannya terlipat di dada, tanda ia tak sabar mendengar penjelasan dari Siwon.

"Berikan aku penjelasan, Choi Siwon."

Siwon memutar bola matanya, "Dramatis. Aku tidak ada hubungan apa-apa dengan orang itu. Hell, bukankah kau lihat dengan mata kepalamu sendiri kalau aku menolaknya?"

Minho masih terdiam di tempatnya. Tak mengeluarkan sepatah katapun. Mungkin saja Siwon akan melanjutkan perkataannya.

"Lagi pula, untuk apa aku berkencan dengan lelaki? I'm totally normal. Kau hanya salah lihat. Bisa saja si Tolol itu pergi dengan lelaki lain yang kebetulan mirip denganku?"

Tebakan Minho benar. Siwon memang akan melanjutkan ucapannya.

Tapi mendengar argumen Siwon, Minho rasa Siwon ada benarnya. Bisa jadi ia Cuma salah lihat. Lagipula, Minho tahu benar Siwon memang normal. Ia bahkan masih berkencan dengan gadis-gadis di sekolahnya sampai saat ini. Menjalin hubungan dengan gadis-gadis di luar sana juga masih Siwon lakoni. Bahkan membawa beberapanya ke rumah. Mengingat itu, Minho jadi sangsi sendiri dengan penglihatannya.

"Well, aku mau tidur. Pulanglah. Aku mengantuk!" tukas Siwon. Lebih mirip dengan mengusir?

Minho mendenguskan napasnya keras, "Ck!"

Tapi bisa jadi juga Siwon bohong...

**.:Cho Eunhye:.**

SRASSHH

Kyuhyun membasuh wajahnya begitu pula rambutnya. Sudah biasa. Siapa lagi kalau bukan ulah teman-temannya. Kali ini mereka melempar Kyuhyun dengan sebuah telur. Bukan telur busuk, syukurlah. Tapi tetap saja, biar bukan telur busuk, tetap meninggalkan bau amis.

Sembari mengelap wajahnya yang basah, Kyuhyun sedikit bersenandung. Well, Kyuhyun memang sedikit menyukai musik. Dan ia pikir, suaranya tak terlalu buruk juga. Paling tidak, untuk dirinya sendiri. Karena memang tak ada orang lain selain dirinya yang ada di kamar mandi itu.

Tapi dugaannya salah, karena Minho sudah sedari tadi berdiri sembari bersandar pada pintu. Menatapnya tajam, seolah ingin menelannya bulat-bulat. Dengan langkah santai, Minho menghampiri Kyuhyun dan membalikkan bahu pemuda itu.

Kyuhyun sempat terkejut ketika tubuhnya dipaksa berbalik dengan kasar. Dan Minho, langsung menjepitnya diantara tubuh Minho dan wastafel.

"M-mau apa kau?!" tanya Kyuhyun was-was. Namun nada suaranya ia buat sesantai mungkin. Menghilangkan kesan bahwa ia sedang merasa takut pada ketua kelasnya yang biasanya cuek, bahkan terlalu cuek untuk ukuran seorang kapten kelas.

"Katakan padaku, ada hubungan apa kau dengan Siwon, huh?"

Kyuhyun berani bersumpah, ia benar-benar takut. Ketua kelasnya tampak puluhan kali lebih menakutkan dari biasanya. Matanya berkilat sarat rasa tanya. Namun tetap tampak mengerikan di mata Kyuhyun.

"Su-sudah kubilang. A-aku tidak ada hubungan apa-apa dengannya." Jawab Kyuhyun gugup

Minho memutar bola matanya dan mendecak sebal. Sepertinya keduanya memang sudah bersekongkol. Atau mungkin tidak. Entahlah...

"Benarkah? Lalu apa bisa kau menjelaskan tentang gambar ini?" ujar Minho sembari menunjukkan gambar melalui handphonenya. Gambar dua orang berciuman.

Seketika tubuh Kyuhyun menegang. Bagaimana bisa?

'Ceroboh sekali..' batin Kyuhyun miris.

Otaknya berputar cepat, mencari-cari jawaban yang tepat atas pertanyaan yang Minho lontarkan.

"Itu..."

"Itu?"

'Mati kau, Cho Kyuhyun!' batin Kyuhyun nelangsa.

"Kau, kau salah lihat. I-itu bukan Siwon!" jawab Kyuhyun cepat, 'Fiuhh, akhirnya..'

"Kalau bukan Siwon, lalu siapa?" tanya Minho lagi.

"Itu aku!" jawab seseorang.

Baik Kyuhyun maupun Minho, keduanya menoleh ke arah sumber suara. Memastikan suara siapa yang datang menyahut dengan tiba-tiba.

'Tepat!' seru Kyuhyun dalam hati.

**.:Cho Eunhye:.**

"Sekali lagi, terimakasih, hyung! Huh, kau memang penyelamatku!" ujar Kyuhyun sembari menepuk-nepuk bahu Donghae.

Donghae tersenyum. Tangannya tergerak untuk mengusuk helaian-helaian rambut Kyuhyun. "Tidak masalah. Katakan kalau kau butuh bantuan."

"Eum!" Kyuhyun mengangguk cepat.

"Uh, kau bau!" seru Donghae seraya menutup hidungnya.

"Huh? Benarkah?!" seru Kyuhyun cepat. Dirinya langsung gelagapan mengendus aroma tubuhnya sendiri. Dan setelah itu, bibirnya merengut, "Kau benar."

Senyum simpul terlukis di bibir Donghae. Tak butuh waktu lama hingga akhirnya Donghae memutuskan untuk merangkul Kyuhyun erat-erat.

"Karena aku wangi, mungkin saja aroma bajuku nanti menempel di bajumu?" tukas Donghae. Masih dengan kerlingan nakal yang tak kunjung lepas dari wajahnya.

Napas Kyuhyun tercekat. Tentu saja ia terkejut. Bagaimana bisa Donghae bertindak sebegini memalukan? Bukan memalukan dirinya, tapi Donghae. Ini akan merusak image Donghae sebagai senior pupuler, pikir Kyuhyun.

Masih belum lepas dari keterkejutannya, ia dikejutkan lagi karena berpapasan dengan Siwon yang berjalan tepat di depannya. Gadis bermata sipit, berambut panjang bergelayut menggandeng lengan Siwon.

Segalanya kini terasa berjalan begitu lambat. Dunia Kyuhyun terasa begitu lambat, sangat lambat. Dadanya sesak dan sakit sekali. Hampir-hampir ia tak bernapas saat itu juga. Lututnya pun terasa sangat lemas.

Tanpa memerdulikan Kyuhyun atau Donghae, Siwon berjalan melewati keduanya. Berjalan melewati bahu Donghae,

Tidak pernah memperdulikannya, memintanya untuk menyembunyikan hubungan mereka, dan semua hal-hal bohong yang Kyuhyun lakukan, terasa semakin menyakitinya. Dan kini Siwon malah menggandeng orang lain dengan mesra? Ia merasa sungguh, ini sudah keterlaluan. Kyuhyun pikir, begitu Siwon dan dirinya resmi berpacaran, Siwon akan menghilangkan kebiasaannya untuk gonta-ganti teman kencan. Tapi nyatanya?

TAP!

Kyuhyun terkejut karena tiba-tiba Donghae menghentikan langkahnya. Makin terkejut lagi ketika ia mendapati Donghae mencengkal tangan Siwon sembari tersenyum sinis, dan mencondongkan dirinya kebelakang.

"Wow, teman kencanmu hari ini manis juga." Seloroh Donghae. Senyum nakalnya tak urung ia persembahkan pada gadis di samping Siwon.

Siwon menepis tangan Donghae dengan kasar dan tersenyum sinis, "Itu bukan urusanmu." Jawab Siwon dengan nada datar.

"Haha! Calm down, boy!" seru Donghae sembari menepuk bahu Siwon, "Yah, semoga kau beruntung hari ini!"

Dengusan napas keras terdengar, diikuti dengan derap langkah sepatu.

"Ayo kuantar ke kelasmu!" seru Donghae. Masih tak mau melepaskan rangkulannya pada Kyuhyun.

Satu di benak Kyuhyun, bagi Siwon, ia itu apa?

**.:Cho Eunhye:.**

Kyuhyun melepaskan rangkulan tangan Donghae begitu mereka sampai di ujung koridor kelasnya.

"Sampai di sini saja." Ujar Kyuhyun

"Eh? Tidak mau diantar sampai kelas?"

Kepala Kyuhyun menggeleng lucu. Sembari mengulas senyum tipis di bibirnya, ia membungkuk pamit, "Terimakasih banyak."

Bukannya tidak mau, bukannya tidak suka. Tapi Kyuhyun masih sungkan. Bisa jadi Donghae menjadi olok-olok kalau sampai orang di kelasnya tahu kalau Donghae sang sunbae tampan bersedia mengantarkan Kyuhyun di itik buruk rupa sampai ke kelas. Yah, bisa jadi. Atau mungkin tidak?

"Ya! Bagaimana bisa kau jalan berangkulan dengan Donghae sunbae, eoh?"

"Dasar! Kasihan sekali Donghae sunbae, mau diperalat orang sepertimu!"

"Harusnya kau sadar diri, kau itu bukan apa-apa di sini!"

Semua cercaan-cercaan itu tak Kyuhyun anggap sedikitpun. Matanya masih lurus tertunduk, menatap lantai. Ia malas menanggapi ocehan-ocehan yang membuat telinganya makin panas.

"Ya! Kau tak punya telinga?!"

"Bagaimana bisa orang sepertimu hidup di sini, eoh? Dasar aneh!"

Benarkah? Kyuhyun sudah tahu jadinya akan seperti ini. Maka yang bisa ia lakukan hanyalah duduk di bangkunya sendiri, sembari berpura-pura tuli.

**.:Cho Eunhye:.**

Sore ini Kyuhyun pulang dengan tidak bersemangat. Ia bahkan sengaja tinggal di sekolah lebih lama. Entalah, rasanya ingin saja. Mengingat di apartemen dan di sekolah pun sama saja. Sama-sama sendirian. Yah, walaupun tidak jadi kalau Zhoumi sudah mengoceh di depan pintu apartemennya. Menceramahinya betapa joroknya ia, menceramahinya bagaimana ia jarang membuka jendela apartemennya, menceramahinya bagaimana kulitnya tampak begitu pucat tak sehat karena kurang sinar matahari.

Tapi itu dulu, yah, Zhoumi sudah mulai sibuk dengan dunianya sendiri. Ujian dan Henry. Beberapa waktu terakhir ini, Zhoumi mulai jarang main ke apartemennya. Dan ia sendiripun enggan untuk main dulu ke apartement Zhoumi. Entahalah, mungkin karena ia terlalu malas?

Langit mulai berubah kemerah-merahan. Matahari sudah hampir turun di sebelah Barat. Burung-burung mulai beterbangan pulang ke sarangnya. Namun masih banyak ia lihat orang berlarian dengan anjing-anjing mereka. Masih ada beberapa pasangan yang berkencan.

Kencan?

Ah ya, tiba-tiba Kyuhyun ingat dengan Siwon. Tiap teringat Siwon, dadanya langsung terasa ngilu. Yang benar saja, seharian ini ia habiskan untuk memikirkan Siwon. Sekeras apapun ia berusaha untuk mengalihkan pikirannya, toh pada akhirnya akan kembali berlabuh pada Siwon.

"Sebenarnya, bagimu aku ini apa?" gumam Kyuhyun lirih. Matanya lagi-lagi berkaca-kaca. Namun cepat-cepat ia menetralkan emosinya.

Entahlah, ia tak pernah membayangkan, mencintai seseorang sebegini sulitnya. Kalau saja yang Kyuhyun cintai bukan Siwon, mungkin segalanya akan terasa lebih mudah. Segalanya akan terasa menyenangkan, tak ada konflik yang membuatnya sampai sesak napas. Tak ada konflik yang membuatnya ingin menangis seharian.

Langkah Kyuhyun mendadak terhenti ketika ia mendapati seseorang tengah berdiri di depan pintu apartemennya. Udara di sore hari yang dingin ini membuat orang itu menyimpan kedua tangannya di mantel. Dari romannya, Kyuhyun tahu kalau orang itu sudah lama menunggu.

Begitu seseorang itu mengangkat kepalanya dan menoleh ke arah Kyuhyun, mendadak semuanya terasa kaku. Dunianya terasa berhenti. Tubuhnya menegang, dan ngilu kembali menyerang dadanya yang sesak.

Dia—

"Kyuhyun-ah..."

"Si-Siwon hyung"

—orang yang paling tak ingin Kyuhyun temui hari ini.

.

.

.

.

.:**T**B**C**:.

**Ah, maaf untuk menganggurnya fic ini selama satu tahun lebih! Ada yang masih ingat? Hiks! Saya kehilangan feel buat ngelanjutin fic ini. Padahal masih jauh bangeeeettt... Tapi saya masih berusaha buat nyelesain fic ini biar nggak dicontinue. Mohon semangatnyaaa... **

**Terimakasih buat kalian yang selama ini baca dan review! Huhuhu~ Maaf nggak bisa nulis satu-satu! Tapi dibaca kok, beneraaan... :D **

**Maaf semalam saya lupa ngedit batasannya. Soalnya karakter yang saya pakai buat ngebatasin tiap scenenya nggak terbaca di FFn. Jadi gini deh.. :D :D Tapi ini udah diedit kok... ehehehe! Selamat menikmati kalau begitu...**

**Saya mau pamit karena buru-buru. Sekali lagi makasih yaa...**

**Then, mind to review?**

**With love,**

**Cho Eunhye**


End file.
